STAR WARS - Confrontación en Bescane (por Ismael Silvestre)
by IsmaelSilvestre
Summary: Repercusión separatista en los confines de la galaxia. En la inmensa plenitud de las Guerras Clon, el Maestro Jedi Even Piell y su versátil aprendiz Jax Pavan, se abarcan en una misión bajo la clandestinidad de la República, una misión secreta de la que únicamente ellos, junto con el Maestro Yoda, poseen conocimiento por motivos de seguridad ante las declaraciones senatoriales, o


A Elena, porque ella es la única que me comprende.

STAR WARS

CONFRONTACIÓN EN BESCANE

Repercusión separatista en los confines de la galaxia. En la inmensa plenitud de las

Guerras Clon, el Maestro Jedi Even Piell y su versátil aprendiz Jax Pavan, se abarcan

en una misión bajo la clandestinidad de la República, una misión secreta de la que

únicamente ellos, junto con el Maestro Yoda, poseen conocimiento por motivos de

seguridad ante las declaraciones senatoriales, o ante el inminente poder del

mismísimo Conde Dooku, y su oscura aprendiz, Asajj Ventress, quien, sin percatarse

de las intenciones justicieras de los Jedi, planea un asedio al lejano planeta

Bescane...

CAPÍTULO 1

El atardecer era siempre bello en la ciudad planetaria de Coruscant. El sol se anteponía sobre las nubes, formando un fuerte y esperanzador rayo de luz roja anaranjada, luz que daba cobijo a todo habitante de toda raza residente en aquel grandioso y polémico planeta. El Maestro Jedi Even Piell miraba por la ventana de su aposento en el Templo, con una mano sobre la otra, cómodamente sentado sobre su lecho, con la mirada frustrada y fija en un horizonte lleno de vida. De su cinturón colgaba su sable de luz, elegante y bien armado, el arma sagrada de un auténtico guerrero, y mucho más en los tiempos que corrían para la República. Las puertas se abrieron automáticamente tras de sí, pero este no se giró, ni siquiera reaccionó de ningún modo ante la presencia de cualquier visitante. Posado en el marco de la puerta, estaba su padawan, el magnífico estudiante Jax Pavan, muy bien formado en las Artes Jedi. Este miraba a su Maestro, con expresión de alta preocupación.

¿Me ha mandado llamar, mi Maestro? – preguntó Pavan, tímidamente.

Así es. – Even Piell entrecerró los ojos y movió ligeramente sus largas orejas hacia abajo, una señal de preocupación típica en los confines del planeta Lannik.

Y dígame, ¿cuál es su voluntad? – habló de nuevo el joven.

El Maestro Yoda solicita nuestra inmediata presencia en la torre del Consejo Jedi, debemos ir cuanto antes. Parece tratarse de algo de vital importancia.

De acuerdo, Maestro. – asintió Pavan.

Ambos salieron del aposento, y pasearon por los largos pasillos del Templo Jedi.

Tratándose del Maestro Yoda, si alguien tan ilustre nos ha hecho llamar, debe tratarse de algún tipo de tratado o conflicto del Borde Exterior. En plena guerra, es lo único que un general de mi rango puede esperarse, mi joven padawan. – explicaba Piell.

La expresión del rostro de Pavan decía a gritos que no daba crédito, una misión fuera de Coruscant, un nuevo conflicto que pondría de nuevo a prueba a los Jedi.

¿Piensa usted que puede ser algo que nos inculque a realizar movimientos arriesgados, Maestro? – dijo Jax, dudoso.

Paciencia, aprendiz. No debemos ser incautos en asuntos de justicia. Espero que no me decepciones, Jax, ni mucho menos que trates de obedecer una orden directa del Maestro Yoda mediante tus métodos poco ortodoxos. Los Jedi tenemos un código, y ese código debe ser estrictamente respetado por nuestra comunidad. Espero que lo entiendas. – concluía Even Piell, mientras avanzaban por los pasillos.

Yoda esperaba, dando vueltas por la redonda sala del Consejo Jedi, con su bastón de madera en mano, jadeando por su costoso movimiento de avanzada edad. El pequeño ser verde mantenía una tenue mirada hacia el suelo, pensativo y muy preocupado. Tenía fuertes visiones del futuro, y, aunque muchas de ellas borrosas, no dejaban de ser motivo para el ligero ahogo de su corazón. Pudo ver entrar en la sala al Maestro Piell, acompañado de su padawan, tal como se les advirtió para asistir a aquella reunión.

Tomar asiento debéis, Maestro Piell. – dijo, de forma fría y firme, sin parecer grosero.

Even Piell se sentó, y Jax a su lado, dispuestos a escuchar las ofertas y/o las órdenes del grandísimo Maestro Jedi. Jax tenía un nudo en la garganta debido a los nervios, no podía dar crédito a que él y su Maestro fueran elegidos para una importante y secreta misión.

Conocimiento sobre lo que os contaré, nadie más que yo tiene. Atentos debéis estar. La galaxia en un intenso peligro se encuentra. – explicaba el pequeño Maestro, apoyado en su bastón y alzando las orejas.

¿Se trata de un conflicto intergaláctico, Maestro? Si es así partiré de inmediato, en cuanto sea su voluntad. – respondió Even Piell.

Hmmm… Gran guerrero tú eres, Even Piell. De ti nunca dudé. Pero una fuerte perturbación en la Fuerza yo percibo. Del planeta Bescane se trata, cerca de Dantooine. El planeta una grandísima fábrica ahora es, la naturaleza allí ya no reside. Puede que los separatistas, o el propio Conde Dooku… de ello se aproveche. – decía Yoda, con la voz algo cortante al mencionar a su aprendiz caído.

¡Eso es un escándalo! ¡Si Dooku tiene conocimiento sobre el estado de ese planeta, exportará la fabricación de droides de combate aprovechando las instalaciones! – se alborotaba Even Piell, levantándose de su asiento.

Cierto es. Mantener esta charla en secreto nosotros debemos, ¿hmm? Peligroso sería hablarlo fuera de esta sala. Buenos espías los separatistas son. – hizo una pausa y sonrió débilmente. – Impedirlo, tú y tu aprendiz, debéis. Todo ello bajo clandestinidad y secretismo, por ahora, ha de quedar.

Comprendo, Maestro Yoda. Partiremos de inmediato. ¿Contamos con mi pelotón, o deben quedar al margen como el resto? – preguntaba Piell, esperanzado en que pudiese contar con el apoyo de sus soldados clon para la misión.

Solos tu padawan y tú partiréis. Nadie saber este secreto puede, Maestro Piell.

Even Piell permanecía pensativo. Sería una difícil tarea partir sin un pelotón de soldados, pero no debía dudar de las capacidades de su aprendiz, ni de las suyas propias.

CAPÍTULO 2

Jocasta Nu organizaba los archivos de la biblioteca del Templo, alegre como siempre con su buena labor. Ojeó las mesas de los holo-mapas estelares, y pudo ver como el Maestro Even Piell de baja estatura, se sentaba en una de las sillas y activaba los holo-mapas para buscar un sistema planetario. No pudo contener su curiosidad, así que se dirigió a la mesa junto a Even Piell.

¿Está buscando un planeta, Maestro? – dijo la anciana Nu.

Lo cierto es que estoy buscando… planetas con superficie sólida y habitables, que estén situados cerca de Dantooine. – respondió, muy hábil.

Oh, la ruta hiperespacial Flecha de Myto. Dantooine sitúa su ruta de hiperespacio en el Sector Baioballo, si la memoria no me falla. – dejó escapar una sonrisa de amabilidad. – Sólo se me ocurren ahora mismo planetas como Shusugaunt, o Gravlex Med. Pero Dantooine está también conectado con la línea del Sector Obtrexta. Puedes encontrar los planetas Bescane y Jaemus en dicho sector. – tras decirlo, se retiró hacia las estanterías para continuar con su labor.

"Vaya…" pensó Piell. Había dado con la ruta hacia el planeta Bescane. Tal vez no debía haber pedido consejo a Jocasta, pues eso podría suponer un riesgo sobre el secretismo de la misión, pero no habría tenido otra alternativa. Aunque era muy poderoso en la Fuerza, era complicado encontrar un planeta para él desconocido entre tanta ruta hiperespacial. Pronto abandonó la Biblioteca Jedi, recogiendo los datos en un holocrón encriptado de pequeño tamaño, el cual guardó en su túnica tras salir hacia los pasillos del Templo. Jax se cruzó con Piell poco después.

Espero que hayas empacado tus pertenencias, padawan. Pronto saldremos del Templo. – dijo Piell.

Sí, mi Maestro. Le estaba buscando, el Maestro Yoda nos dirá en breves momentos el punto de encuentro para la compra de nuestra nave. – respondió Jax.

No nos demoraremos más aquí. Vayamos con el Maestro Yoda.

Yoda estaba más tranquilizado contando con la ayuda de aquellos dos caballeros. Esperaba sentado en una de las muchas zonas de aterrizaje de Coruscant, también utilizada para fines lucrativos y otras ventas, tanto de naves como de piezas para estas, y otros artilugios que solían ser de interés para los viajeros que repostaban en el planeta. El comerciante de naves, un sullustano de mediana edad, se apresuraba al encuentro con el pequeño Jedi, mientras esperaban al resto de tripulantes, dos hombres de los cuales el sullustano no poseía información. "Todo sea por llevarme mi tajada", pensó. Una vez pudieron ver llegar a ambos hombres desde la lejanía, pudo distinguir perfectamente que también eran Caballeros Jedi.

Disculpe la tardanza, Maestro. Hemos recogido el ingreso de créditos de la República que usted me pidió, estamos listos para subir a bordo. – declaraba Even Piell, decidido.

Un sencillo caza estelar queremos. Uno que la atención no llame. – decía Yoda, dirigiéndose al comerciante sullustano.

La discreción es mi especialidad, caballeros. Recientemente construido y modificado por nosotros mismos, les presento el caza Euphoria. – señaló un caza con tintes azules y blancos, no demasiado llamativo. Exactamente lo que Yoda deseaba. – Discreto, no demasiado grande, y además mejorado y con piezas modificadas. No es fácil encontrar cazas como este en otras zonas de Coruscant, se lo aseguro. – dejó escapar una extraña risotada.

Yoda permanecía pensativo, caminando lentamente hacia la nave, ayudado de su bastón y seguido por los otros dos Jedi, Maestro y padawan.

En nuestro deseo, esta nave se mantiene. ¿Cuánto por ella pedís? ¿Hmm? – preguntaba Yoda, alzando su mirada hacia el comerciante.

Por ser ustedes caballeros de la República, serán… cincuenta mil. Acepto los créditos republicanos, está claro, y es bastante asequible para lo que os pedirían otros de por aquí. – negociaba el sullustano, al parecer con éxito.

Está bien, Maestro Yoda. Este caza es perfecto para llevar a cabo nuestra misión. – decía Piell, cerrando el trato.

Jax ordenaba sus pertenencias y las de su maestro dentro de la nave, haciendo hueco para que pudieran meter dentro todo lo que desearan. Quién sabe si de aquella misión acabarían teniendo más obsequios que depositar allí dentro, pensaba el padawan, aunque no era correcta la ambición dentro del Código Jedi, pues como dijo Yoda en una de sus clases, "la codicia, la ambición… Todo aquello, producto del Lado Oscuro es.". Even Piell, observando gradualmente el comportamiento de su aprendiz, se despedía amablemente del Maestro Yoda.

Estaré en contacto con usted en cuanto aterricemos en Bescane, Maestro.

Bien… Un mal presentimiento sobre esta misión mantengo, pero que confíe en ti para el cometido, mis sentimientos cambiará. – se despedía Yoda.

Que la Fuerza te acompañe. – respondía Piell, dándose la vuelta.

Que la Fuerza te acompañe, a ti, y a tu padawan, Maestro Piell. – dijo Yoda, observando cómo el caza estelar abandonaba la superficie de Coruscant.

Mientras tanto, en un enorme crucero separatista en coordenadas muy lejanas a la situación de los Jedi, el Conde Dooku descansaba en su asiento, frente a un cuadro de mandos que activaba una enorme mesa con pantalla holográfica. Su mirada triste y a la vez malvada se clavaba en la pantalla, estaba pensando acerca de la importancia de aquella guerra, y de lo vulnerable que parecía su ejército de droides frente al poder de un solo Jedi. Pero todo esto no le hundía en su tristeza, al contrario. Avivaba aquel fuego casi apagado, hacía volar la llama del deseo de muerte y destrucción, y de posesión territorial, sobre todo. También estaba preocupado, pues su Maestro había concertado pocos minutos después un encuentro holográfico para darle información acerca del planeado asedio al planeta Bescane. Interrumpiendo su pensamiento y meditación, una imagen perturbadora se dio vida en la pantalla holográfica, mostrando la crueldad más fuerte de todos los planes bélicos.

Es un honor volver a verle, Maestro Sidious. – dijo Dooku, haciendo una breve reverencia.

Conde Dooku… - dijo la fría voz de Sidious. – Imagino que ya estará al tanto del objetivo de este asalto.

Por supuesto, mi Lord. Enviaré a las mejores patrullas para mantener todos los sectores del planeta bajo mi vigilancia. Los Jedi no podrán interrumpir nuestro éxito esta vez, Maestro. – decía Dooku, seguro de sus palabras.

Espero que esta vez… no me falles. El conglomerado Galentro debe estar persuadido, de tal forma que su pensamiento alumbre a la opción de que obtendrán la protección por parte de los separatistas. Si después del asedio continúan confiando en nosotros, debemos seguir actuando, y estaremos sólo a un paso más de la total erradicación de la República Galáctica y la Orden Jedi. – explicaba Sidious, bajo aquella negra túnica ocultando sus ojos. – De lo contrario, si hay una rebelión… elimínalos a todos. No puede haber testigos si se conspira contra nosotros.

Comprendido, mi Lord. – se despedía Dooku, haciendo de nuevo una reverencia.

El holograma cobró una energía tenue hasta llegar a apagarse. La preocupación se había esfumado de golpe en los pensamientos de Dooku, no podían fracasar, no podían saber los Jedi de la existencia de aquellos planes. Debía ponerse en contacto de inmediato con su aprendiz, la joven Asajj Ventress , pues en sus planes entraba de lleno aquella oscura dama, la mano ejecutora de los Sith en aquellos momentos.

Jax se recostaba frente al cuadro de mandos en su asiento. Aquel caza estelar no estaba nada mal, era cómodo, de tamaño medio y bastante bien manejable. Virar se hacía placentero dentro de aquella nave, surcando los confines de la galaxia.

¿Nos espera un comité de bienvenida al aterrizar en Bescane? – decía Jax, irónico.

Es una misión clandestina, mi aprendiz. No te negaré que tendremos que hacer bastante uso de la Fuerza en esta misión, creo que Dooku está detrás de este conflicto. – respondió Piell, con mirada de impotencia.

Pero Maestro, por muy clandestina que sea esta misión para nosotros, su ejército estará esperándonos. No soporto a esos malditos droides de combate. – decía Pavan.

Serán riesgos que estamos dispuestos a correr, por el bien y el futuro de la República. La justicia se basa a veces en el sacrificio, y en el duro trabajo. Tienes aún mucho que aprender. – dijo Piell, sin decepción en sus palabras, pero frío al expresarlas.

Aun así, sigo sin comprender demasiado por qué el Maestro Yoda prefiere que los soldados clon no intervengan en este cometido. Son soldados fieles, atentos y muy disciplinados, si Yoda les dijera que mantuviesen un secreto a salvo, lo harían sin duda. – trataba de aclarar Pavan con su Maestro.

En ocasiones un trabajo bien hecho requiere de la justicia de un par de hombres. – concluyó Piell, sin dar más explicaciones. – Observa, estamos finalizando la ruta. Aquel punto luminoso debe ser la superficie planetaria de Bescane, si las coordenadas no fallan.

El planeta podía observarse a lo lejos. Su tamaño era divisable similar al de un cristal de sable láser, quedaba bastante poco para llegar y tocar su superficie. Una vez faltaba bastante poco, Pavan fue preparando los controles del caza para poder entrar en órbita sin contratiempos.

Todo listo, Maestro. – y presionó un botón cerca de los mandos superiores.

La atmósfera terrestre dejaba un calor penetrante alrededor del caza estelar, hasta que por fin pudo distinguirse el cielo azul y nublado de Bescane. Apenas podía divisarse la naturaleza, simplemente un pequeño páramo arenoso, que es donde Yoda les indicó para realizar un aterrizaje sin que las fuerzas del planeta se percataran de ello.

Está bien, Pavan, aterriza justo allí. Nuestro primer objetivo es reconocer el perímetro de la fábrica de armamento de Galentro. – gritaba Piell entre los ruidos del caza maniobrando su aterrizaje. – Si los separatistas ya han llegado a Bescane, debemos ser cautelosos. – finalizó, poniéndose en pie y agarrándose en un rincón para mantener el equilibrio.

La nave aterrizó suavemente, sin hacer demasiado ruido, o al menos no perceptible por los droides de combate que vigilaban las fábricas del planeta. Una vez pisaron tierra firme, Piell y su aprendiz se vistieron con sus oscuras túnicas, observando hacia las fábricas detrás de una roca. Piell estaba dispuesto a activar su comunicador para hablar con el Maestro Yoda, pero este había dejado de funcionar al entrar en la atmósfera.

Bien, los separatistas ya están en Bescane. Debemos ser muy discretos, Jax, no deben saber que pretendemos frenar el asedio. Si los droides nos descubren, no debemos dejar a ninguno libre. Un solo droide en funcionamiento que sepa quiénes somos y estaremos perdidos. – explicaba Piell, sereno, sin apartar la vista de la entrada de una fábrica, llena de droides.

Dos magna-guardias vigilaban la entrada a la fábrica más grande, y los super-droides de combate B2 hacían ronda por los alrededores. En las zonas de voltaje y patios interiores, cientos de droides B1 daban paseos alrededor, con sus armas en guardia. Dooku tenía las ideas bastante claras, el asedio no había hecho más que comenzar. Even Piell se movía con cautela, pero bastante hábil, sobrepasando la atención de algunos droides que andaban por las zonas más lejanas a la fábrica. El logotipo de "Galentro Heavy Works", potencia gubernamental de Bescane, se podía observar ahora desde su posición. Él y su padawan, Jax, permanecían escondidos tras un reactor metálico enorme, detrás del cual se situaba un generador de energía calorífica que alimentaba a la fábrica, rodeado de droides de combate.

Jax, encárgate del generador. Tienes que desactivar su corriente, así obtendrán un pequeño aviso de que alguien detendrá su asedio, pero no deben saber que se trata de los Jedi, es por ello que conduciré a los droides hasta el páramo, y luego serán todos eliminados. Dooku no puede enterarse de que sus atacantes pertenecen a la Orden. – trazaba el plan Even Piell, hablando en voz baja para no llamar la atención de los droides.

Comprendido, mi Maestro. – respondió el joven, asintiendo.

Era el momento decisivo, habían viajado hasta allí, ahora era el momento de actuar o callar.

CAPÍTULO 3

Even Piell saltó dando una calculada voltereta en el aire, y aterrizando con el puño en el suelo cerca de los droides. Cuando se alzó, su mirada asesina se clavó en el que le apuntaba con su bláster.

Identifícate, extranjero. – le dijo el droide, sin bajar su arma.

No llevo identificación. Detenme si puedes, hojalata. – respondió Piell, mirándole.

El Conde Dooku solicita que vigilen el reactor 5. – decía otro droide detrás del que apuntaba a Piell.

Roger, roger. – respondió. – Sin identificación, no puedes sobrepasar el perímetro de seguridad.

De acuerdo… ¡cógeme si puedes! – gritó, robando el blaster del droide.

¡Eh! ¡Esa es mi arma! ¡Tras él!

Los cinco droides fueron tras el pequeño Jedi hasta llegar al páramo, donde Piell frenó en seco, tirando al suelo el bláster del droide y dándose la vuelta suavemente.

Alto, quedas detenido. – dijo otro, apuntándole, como sus otros tres compañeros.

La ignorancia de un droide… - dijo Piell, quitándose su túnica y cogiendo la espada láser de su cinturón. – Puede alcanzar límites insospechados. – finalizó, encendiendo el arma y poniéndose en guardia.

¡Es un Jedi! ¡Apresadlo! – dijo uno de ellos, al cual le respondieron con un característico "Roger, roger".

La hoja esmeralda se movía con gracia animal entre las cabezas y las carcasas metálicas de los droides. Con un solo salto y un giro vertical, desmembró a dos de ellos, partiéndolos en dos, e incluso hasta en tres mitades, dejando rastros de quemaduras en las cuentas de aquellas máquinas. Los otros dos droides que quedaban armados desplegaron sobre Piell una ráfaga de disparos láser, y este las bloqueaba y repelía con la luz de su espada, moviéndose con la grandilocuencia y la agilidad de la Forma Ataru del uso del sable láser. Un rápido movimiento rebanó las piernas del que se situaba a la izquierda, haciéndole caer, y otra acometida hundió su espada en la pechera del otro droide. El único que quedaba en pie era aquel droide que había sido desarmado durante la detención de Even Piell.

Piedad. – gritaba el droide, echándose hacia atrás con las manos en alto.

Coge esto, hojalata. – dijo, haciendo levitar el bláster desde el suelo hasta las manos del droide, el cual no dudó en disparar cuando pudo.

El disparo fue bloqueado por Piell, y posteriormente bañó en circuitos su hoja láser, partiendo en dos al droide. Finalmente y mirando a su última víctima mecánica derrumbada en el suelo, apagó su arma y la enfundó en su cinturón, volviendo a vestirse con su túnica y corriendo hacia Jax.

¿Qué tal? ¿Has logrado desactivarlo? – dijo Piell nada más llegar junto a Pavan.

Estoy en ello, pero falta una pieza en la fuente del generador. ¿No la llevaba ninguno de esos droides? – preguntaba Pavan, toqueteando el interior de la placa del generador incrustado en el suelo.

No, lo único que tenían eran blásters. – dijo. – Tal vez no sean tan ignorantes como parecen, puede que esa pieza la tenga cualquier otro droide, o incluso que la tenga… el propio Conde Dooku. – su mirada de preocupación y enfado abarcó aquel clima.

No podré desactivar la corriente de este generador sin esa pieza. Es justo la pieza que activa y desactiva la fuente de energía, la alternativa es cortar el circuito con nuestras propias manos, pero en ese caso no podríamos volver a activar esa corriente. – explicaba Jax.

Hmmm… - Piell se rascó la barbilla y se cruzó de brazos, tratando de encontrar la solución al problema mediante la Fuerza. – Puede que haya otras fábricas aún sin controlar por los separatistas, en ese caso, podemos coger piezas prestadas de allí, todo bajo una discreción absoluta, nadie debe saber que somos Jedi.

De acuerdo, Maestro. Pero podríamos estar días buscando por todo Bescane, necesitamos hacernos con un plano de la zona industrial de Galentro.

Tienes razón. Tendremos que pensar algo para entrar en la fábrica principal sin que ningún droide accione las alarmas. En ese caso, seríamos descubiertos.

Even Piell, seguido de Jax, corría incesante, hasta situarse a pocos metros de la entrada principal. Los magna-guardias no descansaban, observaban a través de sus pequeños binoculares rojos, sin escapárseles el mínimo detalle. Sus picas eléctricas estaban desactivadas, pero tardarían muy poco en ponerlas en acción con la mínima sospecha. Pavan se acercó hacia la entrada, seguro de sí mismo.

Hola. – esbozó, con alegre actitud.

Los magna-guardias activaron sus picas eléctricas y apuntaron a Pavan, uno al rostro y otro al abdomen. No tardaron en aparecer tres droides B1, saliendo de las compuertas de la entrada.

Identifícate. – dijo uno de ellos, al parecer al mando de algún pelotón, por los colores rojos de algunas partes de su armamento mecánico.

Soy del Centro de Inspección de Fábricas, me envía Galentro Heavy Works, tengo que hacer esa inspección oficial. – dijo Pavan, mirando al droide fijamente.

Muéstranos tu insignia Galentro. – respondió el droide, agarrando su bláster y apuntando al Jedi.

Enseguida. – dijo Jax en voz baja, sacando su espada láser y atravesando el pecho al droide.

¡Acabad con él, es un Jedi!

La hoja azul de Pavan rebanó las cabezas de los droides B1, quedando a solas ahora frente a los dos magna-guardias. Piell saltó de su escondrijo y se puso junto a Pavan, espalda con espalda, activando también su espada láser. Los magna-guardias comenzaron a hacer vibrar sus picas eléctricas, girándolas con una facilidad aterradora y amenazante. Jax se dispuso a atacar a uno de ellos, el cual se enzarzó con él en un duradero duelo de estocadas esquivadas o bloqueadas, saltos o empujones de la Fuerza. El arma del guardia bloqueaba gran parte de los movimientos de estocada de Pavan, y atacaba bastante poco y de forma breve, cuando Pavan le daba un mínimo respiro, aunque no tenía éxito tratando de acabar con el padawan. Piell se hacía con el control de la situación, su magna-guardia rival estaba acorralado en una lluvia de estocadas y vibraciones de la espada láser de color verde, y aunque pudo esquivar muchos de los primeros ataques con salto que realizaba el pequeño Jedi, un letal corte en el tórax metálico hizo que el magna-guardia perdiera sus piernas. Aún sin perecer, atacaba incansablemente desde el suelo, con la mitad de su cuerpo en activo, pero Piell lo acabó desarmando con facilidad y cortándole la cabeza. Pavan estaba abrumado, no veía los blancos fáciles en aquella maldita máquina separatista. El guardia se limitada a girar atrozmente su arma para buscar un corte limpio que cesara los ataques del Jedi. Cuando chocaron de nuevo sus dos armas, Pavan aprovechó y le hizo un barrido con la pierna, derribándolo y clavando su espada láser en el pecho del guardia.

Buscar aquí la pieza de un generador es como buscar un holocrón en un desierto lleno de banthas. – dijo Piell. – Los droides del interior deben de tener los planos de la zona industrial, será mejor que los robemos y busquemos otras fábricas que aún no hayan sido ocupadas.

Estoy de acuerdo, Maestro. – dijo, poniéndose ambos en marcha en los adentros de la fábrica.

El rodiano se arrastraba, herido en el torso, por el suelo, dentro de la fábrica. "¡No, por favor, no!" pensaba casi a gritos. La muerte le acechaba, sin embargo casi estaba llegando a la sala de mantenimiento. Iba lento, a rastras con una sola mano y sus dos piernas. Podía escuchar los pasos, los pasos de una muerte segura. Retumbaban por toda la fábrica, eran pasos de cero piedad, pasos de destrucción, pasos… de desesperanza y asesinato. Pudo sentir el aliento de la mismísima muerte en las antenas verdes azuladas, y el pánico bañando sus ojos negros enormes. Estaba allí, iba a matarle.

Los rodianos dais demasiada lástima. – dijo una voz femenina tras de sí.

Por… por favor… Piedad. – decía el herido rodiano, casi con la voz apagada.

¿Piedad? En Dathomir no sabemos qué es la piedad.

Un sonido de espada láser y un grito ahogado verificó la muerte de la criatura, y la mujer volvió a apagar su arma. Asajj Ventress, aprendiz del Conde Dooku, estaba allí, dentro de la fábrica, controlando los alrededores, y eliminando a los últimos supervivientes de aquel asedio a los trabajadores de la zona industrial del planeta. Con un silbido, dos droides B1 aparecieron desde la esquina de un corredor.

Sí, señora. – dijo uno, firme.

Limpiad esto, y tu compañero, que busque por el sector cuatro. ¡No puede quedar nadie dentro de esta fábrica! – ordenó Asajj, mirando al droide con rabia asesina.

Roger, roger. – se retiraban los droides.

Sucias máquinas. – expresó Asajj para sí misma.

Cuando llegó al corredor, su comunicador se activó, mostrando en imagen un holograma del Conde Dooku.

¿Queda alguien con vida? – preguntó el Sith.

Aún estoy buscando, Maestro. En el sector dos había un empleado rodiano escondiéndose, y un ongree intentando rescatar provisiones. He acabado con ellos. – declaraba Asajj, orgullosa.

Bien. Cuando todo esté listo, debemos poner la fábrica en funcionamiento. Wat Tambor llegará pronto a nuestro encuentro, él mostrará su lealtad hacia mí poniendo parte de los ingresos del armamento. No quiero sorpresas, no me falles. – explicó Dooku a su aprendiz.

No le fallaré. – dijo, cortando la transmisión.

Piell y Pavan avanzaban por los pasillos, con extrema cautela. Se escondieron tras una columna saliente al divisar varios droides saliendo del sector dos, del cual salía un humo negro azabache, como el negro de un arma de desintegración avanzada.

Allí dentro pasa algo, Jax. No podemos entrar por ahí. – dijo Even Piell.

¿Entonces debemos descartar ese sector, Maestro? ¿Y si los planos se guardasen ahí dentro, y no en otro sector, por casualidad? – cuestionó.

Ya sé que no podemos dar de lado la opción de visitar esa zona, pero ahora mismo es entrar hacia una posible trampa. Daremos un rodeo.

De acuerdo. – dijo Pavan, dando la vuelta y corriendo.

El joven Jedi paró de correr cuando se dio cuenta de que su Maestro aún no se movía.

¿Ocurre algo, Maestro? – preguntó, dubitativo.

Puedo sentir una gran perturbación en la Fuerza. En ese sector… ha habido muerte. Todo… a manos del Lado Oscuro. – dijo, preocupado y con expresión de frustración.

¿Cree que puede tratarse de Dooku? ¡Enfrentémosle! ¡Juntos podemos derrotarle, Maestro! – dijo Pavan, convencido e inocente.

El Conde Dooku es poderoso, padawan. Muy poderoso. – hubo una breve pausa de meditación. – Vamos, demos ese rodeo.

Ambos se adentraron por el extremo izquierdo hacia los pasillos de los sectores siete, nueve y doce. No había droides a la vista, ni tampoco supervivientes. El sector siete estaba absolutamente vacío, no quedaba nada, los droides o posiblemente algún superviviente habían vaciado aquél lugar de todas las máquinas y utensilios. Lo único que quedaba era la cinta deslizante para crear máquinas producidoras de carbonita.

Esto tiene que haberlo hecho alguien que no sea un droide. En tan poco tiempo, esas máquinas no dejarían impecable este lugar. Aquí puede que haya habido más asesinatos, puedo sentirlo. – decía Piell, con la mano derecha en el pecho.

Un ruido inquietante de tuberías moviéndose alteró a ambos Jedi, y escucharon cómo alguien corría por los pasillos, dirigiéndose hacia aquél sector en específico, por la poca neutralidad de los pasos.

Mantén la calma. – le dijo a Pavan, con la mano cerca del sable láser.

Ruidos de jadeos se podían escuchar con eco en los pasillos, fuera quien fuese podría estar herido, y corría, y cada vez estaba más cerca. Al fin, un lasat hembra entró jadeando y pidiendo auxilio en aquel sector, derrumbándose frente a los dos Caballeros Jedi. Rápidamente, Pavan agarró la cabeza a la mujer lasat, para que no se hiciera daño.

¿Qué te ha ocurrido? – preguntó Pavan.

La hembra originaria del planeta depredador Lasan esbozó sus últimas palabras en un idioma poco entendible, pereciendo en los brazos de Pavan.

Ha dicho… que les están dando caza. Una… mujer. – decía Piell, mirando el cadáver.

¿Qué mujer? ¿Una separatista? – preguntaba Pavan.

Prefiero que me llamen asesina. – dijo una voz desde fuera.

La cabeza de un wookie rodó hasta los pies de Even Piell, y tras alzar la mirada, allí estaba: Asajj Ventress, asesina Sith y aprendiz del Conde Dooku en aquellos tiempos de guerra.

Asajj Ventress, es un honor. – dijo Piell, con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados.

Al Conde le gustará saber que gozamos de la… visita sorpresa de los Jedi. – dijo la mujer calva y pálida, relamiéndose y desenfundando sus dos espadas de luz curvas, diseñadas de forma similar a la de su Maestro.

No si puedo evitar que le llegue esa información. – dijo Piell, extrayendo su espada y activándola, agarrándola con ambas manos firmemente.

Pavan iba a atacar en ese momento, pero su Maestro le hizo una seña para que se marchase de allí.

Esto es entre Ventress y yo, padawan. Márchate y encuentra esos planos.

Su aprendiz obedeció, muy a su pesar, con mirada de desesperación. Abandonó el sector por la puerta trasera y salió corriendo hacia el resto de sectores, con la mínima esperanza de no tener que confrontar él solo a una asesina Sith, confiando en el potencial Jedi de su querido y malhumorado Maestro.

CAPÍTULO 4

Asajj se movía con rapidez extrema, pero Piell era capaz de esquivar muchos de sus golpes de sable láser. Cuando se enzarzaban, la fuerza bruta en uso de la joven asesina le parecía fascinante, aunque fuese un magnífico y reconocido guerrero Jedi, tenía que reconocer que Asajj Ventress estaba bastante igualada a él. El tamaño apenas importaba, pero la fuerza bruta era fascinante en aquella delgada mujer. Asajj volvió a atacar con un ataque giratorio con ambas espadas láser carmesí, haciendo que Piell contrarrestara con una patada en el abdomen que la derribó. Piell aprovechó y saltó sobre ella, haciendo que chocaran sus espadas, saltando chispas y haciendo vibrar la luz de sus fuertes armas.

Estás perdido, Jedi. Cuando Dooku sepa que estáis en Bescane, enviará a su nuevo ejército de droides. No saldréis de aquí con vida. – decía Ventress, haciendo fuerza.

Dooku es poderoso, pero el Lado Oscuro nubla su mente, al igual que la tuya. Mientras yo esté dentro de esta fábrica, no cesará el combate. No dejaré que desveles nuestra situación, Ventress. – dijo, con la voz algo ronca debido a la rabia de la situación.

Un grito de Ventress le dio el impulso necesario, y contrarrestó contra Piell, pudiendo ponerse en pie. Even Piell tuvo que echar su cuerpo hacia delante para no caer con aquel contraataque, y volvió a ponerse en guardia.

Pavan recorría el pasillo hasta por fin dar con el sector número doce. Allí era de los últimos lugares donde podría encontrar los planos, estaba seguro de que no andaba lejos, la Fuerza se lo decía, lo susurraba en su mente. Estaba preocupado por su Maestro, pero confiaba plenamente en él. Era un Jedi poderoso, más poderoso tal vez de lo que él pudiera llegar a ser jamás. Even Piell había jugado papeles muy importantes en cientos de misiones intergalácticas, era todo un guerrero, y se estaba haciendo notar en el transcurso de las Guerras Clon junto con otros muchos Jedi. Entró por la puerta automática del sector doce y vio a un sarrish apoyado junto a una pared, al que le faltaba una pierna y se lamentaba del dolor.

¡Un sarrish! Jamás había visto uno en carne y hueso. Es rarísimo verlos fuera de su planeta natal.

El reptil de piel roja gemía, mostrando su larga lengua. El sudor podía verse reflejado en los tatuajes blancos que cubrían gran parte de la piel roja de su rostro, sufría por el dolor de su enorme herida.

Vaya… - dijo Pavan, palpando la herida del sarrish. – No has derramado ni una gota de sangre, es un corte de espada láser. ¡Ventress! – hubo una pequeña pausa. – Vamos, ven conmigo, te llevaré a mi nave y buscaremos algo para aliviar tu dolor.

Pavan agarró al sarrish, el cual se sujetó a su hombro y trataba de moverse con la ayuda del Jedi. Ambos caminaban lento, pero podían lograrlo, Even Piell tenía que entretener a la asesina sólo un poco más. Sólo un poco más.

Piell parecía agotado, al igual que Ventress. Ambos hicieron saltar chispas de nuevo, contrarrestándose mutuamente con el choque constante de los haces de luz roja y verde. Un empujón de la Fuerza envió a Ventress contra varias cajas de repuestos de la fábrica. Piell aprovechó para salir del sector. Una vez fuera, usó la Fuerza para cerrar las compuertas, así retendría a Ventress, dando tiempo a Pavan para conseguir esos planos. Las puertas chirriaban a medida que Piell hacía el gesto con ambas manos para cerrarlas, a lo que estas cedían, llevadas por los flujos potentes de la Fuerza. Una vez se cerraron del todo, movió todo lo que se encontró haciendo uso de la Fuerza de nuevo, llevando objetos flotantes y colocándolos junto a la puerta, por si la asesina lograba salir, que perdiera aún más tiempo apartando cajas y residuos industriales. Tras esto, Piell no dudó en buscar a Pavan por el pasillo de aquellos sectores, cuando chocó de frente con él. Piell, el sarrish, y Pavan se derrumbaron por el impacto.

¡Maestro! – dijo Pavan, levantándose y ayudando a Piell a ponerse en pie. – Este sarrish estaba en el sector doce, está gravemente herido. Debemos ponerlo a salvo, es de los muy pocos supervivientes que debe haber en las fábricas de Bescane.

Está bien, no podemos dejarlo abandonado a su suerte. ¿Qué hay de los planos? ¿Has conseguido siquiera verlos? – preguntó, pendiente aún a los pasillos.

No, Maestro. Deben de estar en el Ala Este del edificio. Yo me encargo de llevar al sarrish, usted no se preocupe. Vaya a por los planos. – respondió su aprendiz.

Que la Fuerza te acompañe. – le dijo Piell, asintiendo y respirando algo más calmado.

Que la Fuerza te acompañe, Maestro.

Yoda meditaba en la sala de entrenamiento para padawan, tras una de sus clases a los pequeños aprendices de Jedi. Estaba altamente preocupado, Even Piell no se había comunicado aún con él. Tal vez lo hubiera pasado por alto, o tal vez algo estaba sucediendo. Agarró su bastón y se puso en pie, jadeando y esbozando quejas debido a los dolores de un anciano. Paseaba a solas por los pasillos del Templo Jedi, aquella sagrada y enorme construcción de épocas anteriores a la Gran Guerra, tiempos lejanos donde los haya. Cuando llegó a la torre del Consejo, el Maestro Windu le esperaba en pie, con la mirada clavada en él y expresión de desagrado por algo que les acontecía en aquellos instantes.

El Maestro Piell no ha dado señales de vida. Estoy dispuesto a ir con dos miembros más del consejo en su búsqueda en cuanto se me sea comunicado. – decía Mace Windu, cruzándose de brazos observando a su viejo amigo.

Hmmm… El Maestro Piell un poderoso Jedi es… Que esté muerto, una posibilidad no es. No en esta guerra. – decía Yoda, apoyado con ambas manos en su bastón, frunciendo el ceño y mirando a los lados.

Te doy las gracias por confiarme el secretismo de la misión a Bescane, Maestro Yoda, pero si no me dejas actuar…

Precisamente por esa razón, confiarlo al resto no debería. Todos, al igual que tú, Maestro Windu, entregados a esta arriesgada misión estarían, ¿hmm? – interrumpió, dedicando una sonrisa.

Comprendo tu decisión, Maestro. – aceptó, indicando a Yoda que tomase asiento, y sentándose él a su lado. – Pero al menos deberíamos asegurarnos de que la misión no se ha puesto en riesgo. Si Dooku está detrás, tal vez sea demasiado tarde para cuando queramos actuar.

Esperar a su debido momento, debemos. – concluyó Yoda, cerrando sus ojos, embarcándose en los caminos de su meditación.

El sarrish estaba recostado en el asiento del copiloto del Euphoria, ya aliviado al ser asistido por Pavan con diversas medicinas que guardaban en los botiquines de la parte trasera.

¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu nombre, amigo? – le preguntó Jax.

M… Morball… Me llamo Morball. – dijo el humanoide. – Gracias por salvarme. Esa… asesina, iba a matarnos a todos.

¿Trabajabas en la fábrica? Me es extraño ver a un sarrish por primera vez, y que sea en Bescane. – dijo el Jedi, algo extrañado.

Sí, yo… yo reviso el estado de las máquinas de carbonita. Era mi trabajo, hasta que aquellos droides irrumpieron disparando a todo lo que veían, o simplemente tomando rehenes. Los que logramos escapar y escondernos fuimos descubiertos al poco tiempo. En mi caso, fue esa… mujer calva la que me encontró, y me cortó la pierna derecha. – explicaba el sarrish, horrorizado. – Iba a matarme, pero un… Jedi, llamó su atención, y se marchó tras él.

¿Un Jedi? – preguntó Pavan, extrañado.

Sí, pero no erais ni tú ni el otro de antes… Era otro… - decía el sarrish.

¿Qué otro? ¿Cómo era ese Jedi?

"Es imposible", pensó. Los únicos Jedi que tenían conocimiento acerca de aquella misión tan peligrosa eran él y su Maestro Even Piell. Si había algún otro Jedi, la misión corría un grave peligro. En cuanto Dooku fuera avisado de la presencia de algún Jedi, el pelotón de droides de combate sería desplegado de inmediato, provocando una invasión desenfrenada en el planeta, perdiendo el absoluto control de la República.

Era un hombre… con el pelo largo… su… su atuendo… era gris. Llevaba una espada láser, que emanaba una hermosa luz verde. – dijo, aún dolorido.

He de avisar a mi Maestro. Quédate aquí, Morball, estarás bien.

Piell recorría los pasillos del Ala Este. El sector diecisiete estaba a cinco palmos de distancia, cuando un brusco sonido le detuvo en seco. Era la vibración de una espada láser recién activada, cortando carne, tras lo que se escuchó un grito de pavor. Piell no podía detenerse, Asajj Ventress estaba avanzando. Aquella muchacha había aprendido demasiado bajo la tutela del Conde Dooku, pero no era rival para un Maestro de la clase de Even Piell. Aun así, debía mantenerla alejada, y también debía impedir su comunicación con Dooku. Si de lo contrario Dooku ya supiera que los Jedi estaban allí, debía darse prisa en encontrar aquellos planos.

¡Detente, Jedi! – gritó por detrás suya la voz de Ventress.

Even Piell se giró lentamente, con cara de notable enfado, encendiendo su sable láser y sujetándolo con una mano, apuntando hacia el suelo, indiferente.

No eres rival para mí, ni para la República. – dijo, gritando y alzando su espada. - ¡La marioneta de Dooku no será capaz de derrotar a Even Piell!

Piell se abalanzó sobre Ventress de un salto, haciendo saltar chispas con su sable láser. Esta contestó asestándole un fuerte empujón de la Fuerza, el cual le despidió varios metros a rastras en el frío suelo. Se levantó, volviendo a encender su espada y poniéndose en guardia.

La lengua te pierde, Maestro Piell. Dooku tenía razón, los Jedi cada vez sois más patéticos. – escupió, atacando a Piell con ambas espadas carmesí.

El duelo fue frenético, llovían chispas en el escenario. Chocaban una y otra vez, una vez más, y otra más. Piell dio un salto contra la pared, rebotando y golpeando a Ventress con un pie, la cual se levantó de un salto y contestó con una estocada que fue bloqueada. El combate no podía ser más igualado, y para gusto de Piell estaba durando demasiado. Piell hizo buen uso de sus dos formas de combate, la cuarta Forma, Ataru, y la séptima, Juyo / Vaapad, una combinación del resto de formas bastante completa a la hora de hacer esgrima. Ventress sentía el sudor deslizándose por su calva y sus senos, pero aun así permanecía incesante ante el combate. Cuando al fin, pudo bloquear un ataque de Piell, y el impacto fue tan fuerte entre ambas armas que la de Piell salió despedida contra una pared, momento en el que Asajj aprovechó y le derribó de una patada. Dispuesta a cortarle en pedazos, quiso dar un último discurso.

Es una lástima. Siempre me dio pena matar a seres de medio metro. Aunque he de decir que gozas de ser algo más alto que ese despreciable… Yoda. – dijo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Te arrepentirás de todo lo que has hecho, Ventress. – dijo Piell, mirando el haz de luz de la cercana espada de Asajj.

Asajj alzó su arma, dispuesta a dar el golpe final, y cuando iba a hacerlo, algo le empujó por detás, enviándola unos metros por encima de Piell. Cuando este alzó la mirada, allí estaba, inexplicablemente, otro Jedi. El Maestro Jedi Cin Drallig.

CAPÍTULO 5

Pavan corría por los pasillos de la fábrica, había vuelto a conseguir despistar a esos odiosos droides B1 y B2 que daban vueltas por los alrededores y las torretas de alto voltaje. Debía apresurarse y encontrar a su Maestro, sentía una gran perturbación interior, su Maestro podría estar en peligro. De repente, Pavan frenó en seco. A su derecha pudo ver en el Ala Oeste una sala de control de comunicaciones. "¡El Maestro Yoda!" pensó a gritos. Si avisaba al viejo Jedi, tal vez enviaran refuerzos a Bescane. Activó el comunicador y lo codificó para contacto exclusivo de la República, parecía que aquella conexión iba bastate bien. La imagen de Yoda y Mace Windu apareció en forma de holograma.

¡Maestros! ¡Aquí Jax Pavan! ¡Necesitamos refuerzos inmediatamente! El Conde Dooku está detrás del asedio a las fábricas, y Asajj Ventress está aquí, mi Maestro está en peligro en estos momentos. – explicaba Pavan con rapidez y nerviosismo.

Hmmm… Nuestros peores temores, realidad se han hecho. El Conde Dooku poderoso es. – dijo Yoda, mirando a Mace Windu.

Mace le devolvió una mirada de preocupación, y tras meditarlo un tiempo, se dirigió a Pavan.

Enviar un pelotón de clones es más un suicidio que una táctica, pero en estos duros momentos no nos queda alternativa. Tendremos que luchar, y tendremos que hacerlo juntos. Será enviado un pelotón de Clones Comando bajo mis órdenes, y bajo supervisión artillera de los Caballeros Jedi Saesee Tiin y Dama Montalvo. – planeaba Windu, decidido aunque rodeado de perturbaciones y presiones morales.

De acuerdo, les esperaré en la zona de aterrizaje para poder indicarles. Les pido, Maestros, que no se demoren, mi Maestro corre un grave peligro. – se despidió Jax, cortando la transmisión.

Cin Drallig blandía su espada láser con ambas manos, bailoteando con su lento juego de pies. Asajj se ponía en pie, dejando a un lado los escombrillos que había derribado en su tremendo impacto.

Maestro Piell, ¿está usted bien? – decía Drallig, sin abandonar su guardia ni su mirada hacia Ventress.

He estado mejor. – dijo, poniéndose en pie y atrayendo su caído sable láser hacia su mano, con un gesto de la Fuerza.

Asajj caminaba con tranquilidad hacia ambos Jedi, con ira en su rostro.

Abandona, Ventress. No tienes tanto poder como para derrotar a dos Maestros de la Orden. Ni siquiera has podido derrotar a Skywalker cuando era aún un aprendiz. – le decía Drallig con tono suave, sujetando con fuerza su arma Jedi.

Tal vez yo sola no pueda derrotaros, escoria Jedi, pero… - extrajo de un bolsillo un botón de un detonador. – Tampoco podréis luchar si un edificio se os viene encima.

Asajj accionó el interruptor, provocando un estruendo gigantesco en el tejado de la fábrica. Todo el techo se venía encima en un instante, y los dos Maestros Jedi guardaron sus armas y frenaron los escombros antes de caer sobre ellos, haciendo uso de la Fuerza. Cuando se dieron cuenta, Ventress había huído del lugar.

Pavan se llevó las manos a la cabeza en cuanto el estruendo llenó el cielo de humo y llamaradas. "¡Maestro!" gritó. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia la fábrica sin cesar, abriéndose paso entre las callejuelas llenas de instrumentos y maquinaria que caracterizaban el planeta. No había gente por aquella zona de Bescane, era poco usual ver a nadie cerca de las fábricas que no fuesen droides o comandantes separatistas. De pronto un golpe en su cadera lo derribó de boca, haciendo que su espada láser se desenfundara y rodase varios metros. Cuando se giró, Ventress estaba allí, y extrajo primero un sable láser, y seguidamente el otro, activándolos al tiempo.

Un aprendiz… te abriré el tórax y dejaré que tus tripas tomen el aire fresco de Bescane.

Pavan se arrastraba por el suelo con rapidez, y cuando estaba a punto de agarrar su arma, se vio flotando en el aire. Ventress lo estaba haciendo levitar con la Fuerza.

Es ridículo. Así que no trates de poner resistencia, ya he matado a tu Maestro, no será diferente contigo. – declaraba Ventress, levantando en Pavan miradas de frustración.

Pavan lanzó un enorme grito y empujó a Ventress con la Fuerza, deteniendo así su levitación. Su sable láser voló hacia su mano, activándose, y, sin esperar a que Ventress pudiera levantarse, se lanzó al ataque poseído por la ira. Pavan estaba muy cerca del Lado Oscuro, el brote de ira pendía de un hilo demasiado fino, tendría que aprender a controlarlo, de lo contrario podría cambiar su reverso hacia la Fuerza.

Es intenso. El odio… ¡es increíble! ¡Puedo sentirlo! ¡Tienes casi tanto odio como yo misma! – decía, bloqueando el ataque de Pavan con uno de sus sables.

¡Voy a matarte, Ventress! ¡Mi Maestro no merecía morir! – gritaba Pavan, desesperado.

Windu volaba en aquél pequeño acorazado, de pie y agarrado a una de las varillas de seguridad del techo. El grupo de Clones Comando estaba sentado, repasando sus planes tácticos. Uno de ellos se levantó, haciendo un tremendo ruido con su armadura, colocándose junto a Windu y sujetando su enorme bláster.

General Windu, el Capitán Tango del escuadrón Comando ha avistado la posición de Jax Pavan, al parecer puede estar en peligro, mírelo usted mismo.

Windu se apresuró a mirar por el visor. Pavan estaba ahí, con su espada láser de color azul celeste girando en el aire de forma estratégica. Y al otro lado… Asajj Ventress, la asesina letal del Conde Dooku.

¡Ventress! – expresó. – Debemos hacer un aterrizaje forzoso. ¡Tango, Durell, aseguren la zona de las afueras, debemos aterrizar sin ningún tipo de peligro! Dooku ya sabe que los Jedi están detrás de este conflicto. – concluyó Windu, ordenando a sus clones.

¡Sí, señor! – contestaron Durell y Tango al tiempo, dos de los Clones Comando.

Durell ocupó su asiento en una de las torretas inferiores del acorazado, disparando ráfagas intensas de disparos láser contra los droides que esperaban en la zona de aterrizaje. Había cientos de B1 y B2, además de algunos droidekas asesinos con escudos. Tango agarró su bláster francotirador, eliminando a los blancos más lejanos. Lograron trazar un perímetro en el que los droides no podían acercarse, pero esto no quitaba que hubiera más de ellos alrededor, por lo que Windu se preparaba para el combate. Una vez el acorazado tocaba tierra, Windu saltó de su posición, arrojando su túnica marrón y activando su espada láser en el aire. Un golpe giratorio antes de arremeter con el puño en el suelo derribó a varios droides. El tremendo impacto de su puño creó una sonda de Fuerza que eliminó a todos los droides B1 que estaban a menos de quinientos metros de aquel solar. Tras alzar la mirada y ver que los Comando se hacían con el control de la situación haciendo uso de sus blásteres y sus detonadores, Windu se irguió de nuevo, desactivando el sable láser de luz morada.

¡General Windu, esta zona ya no supone un problema! – decía Tango, disparando a varios droides. - ¡No se preocupe, diríjase hacia Pavan!

Windu enfundó su arma y se puso en marcha de inmediato, deseando un gran enfrentamiento, ya sea con Dooku o con su aprendiz.

Pavan bajó la guardia, estaba agotado. Ventress le derribó de una patada giratoria, haciendo brotar sangre de los labios del Jedi.

Los Jedi estáis predestinados a vuestra inminente destrucción. – se reía Ventress.

No si yo lo puedo evitar. – dijo una voz grave tras de sí.

Mace Windu estaba allí, cruzado de brazos, mirando fijamente a la calva asesina.

¡Maestro Windu! Es un honor volver a verle. Ha pasado un tiempo. – sonreía Ventress, haciendo una reverencia.

Asajj Ventress, quedas arrestada en nombre de la República por crímenes y conspiración contra la Orden Jedi. – respondió Windu, activando su espada.

Es inútil que luches, Jedi. El Conde Dooku, acompañado del capataz Wat Tambor de la Tecno Unión, llegarán muy pronto a Bescane, seguidos del nuevo ejército de droides que juntos han abastecido. – dijo Ventress, relamiéndose de gozo.

Justo al terminar la frase se escuchó un grito, venía de Even Piell, que se acercaba esprintando junto con el Maestro Drallig.

¡Seré yo mismo quien la atrape! – dijo Drallig, utilizando la velocidad de la Fuerza para lanzarse contra Ventress.

Cin Drallig impactó contra Ventress, ambos cayendo al suelo. Drallig levantó velozmente, utilizando aquella habilidad de la Fuerza tan poco común. Este activó su espada láser y apuntó al cráneo de Ventress.

Ríndete. Serás juzgada, al igual que Dooku cuando consiga darle caza.

¡Jamás! – dijo, empujando a Drallig y poniéndose en pie.

Drallig bloqueó el empujón con su espada, y arremetió girando de lado a lado a una velocidad increíblemente característica en su uso de la Fuerza. Ventress atacaba, y Drallig esquivaba a la velocidad de la luz. Un ataque, otro ataque. Cuando por fin, sus dos espadas chocaron entre sí, iluminando la estancia con el chisporroteo de los haces de luz. De repente, Asajj se vio rodeada. Tras de sí, Mace Windu, con la mirada fija y su espada en el aire, en guardia. Detrás de Drallig, se levantaba el joven Pavan, activando también su espada láser, al cual se le unió su pequeño Maestro, Even Piell. Algo más lejos, detrás de la posición de Windu, el pelotón armado de Clones Comando se aproximaba con las motojets, seguidos por los Maestros Saesee Tiin, subido de copiloto en una de aquellas máquinas, y en otra motojet, Dama Montalvo a los mandos. La desesperación abarcó en Asajj, pero no todo estaba perdido… Accionó el botón de su muñeca, y su nave insignia robada emergió de los cielos, a la cual subió de un enorme salto.

Dejadla ir, no es más que un sirviente más del Conde Dooku. – le dijo Windu a sus compañeros.

Maestro Windu, es un honor contar con su apoyo durante esta campaña. – dijo Piell, acercándose seguido de su padawan y de Cin Drallig.

El honor es mío, Even Piell. Pero esta batalla todavía no ha dado fin, ni para la República, ni para los separatistas. Dooku no tardará en tomar represalias al haber derrotado a su aprendiz, y debemos estar preparados. – concluyó Windu.

Mientras charlaban ya relajados, acicalando sus atavíos del Templo, Saesee Tiin y Dama Montalvo acudían a pie al encuentro con sus compañeros Jedi, tras haber dejado atrás sus motojets.

Maestro Windu, los Comando ya están preparados para instalar aquí su campamento, podrán recoger provisiones y repostar sus municiones y combustible para los vehículos de tierra. – dijo Montalvo al llegar, haciendo una reverencia.

Serán de gran ayuda en esta batalla. – Windu se rascó la barbilla con mirada de preocupación. – Debemos informar ya mismo al Senado y al resto de los miembros del Consejo Jedi… hace tiempo que esta misión ha dejado de ser clandestina.

Siento interrumpirle, Maestro, pero aconsejaría que mi padawan y yo mismo tuviéramos el permiso del Consejo para hacer una pequeña incursión por la zona industrial de las fábricas. Aún quedan algunas fábricas por desmantelar de droides de combate, serían un grave problema si siguieran activos cuando llegue el Conde Dooku a estas tierras devastadas. – interrumpió Piell, de forma bondadosa, con sus orejas en un leve movimiento debido a la preocupación.

Nos reuniremos aquí al anochecer y prepararemos nuestra estrategia. – dijo Windu, mirando a todos y cada uno de ellos. – Que la Fuerza nos acompañe a todos.

CAPÍTULO 6

Piell y Drallig paseaban por el campamento construido por los clones, dando pasos muy cortos y de poca sonoridad. La armonía gozaba entre los espíritus de ambos hombres.

Aún no me has dicho qué hacías en Bescane, Drallig. – se atrevió Piell, frío como siempre.

El Maestro Yoda es probablemente el ser más sabio de toda la galaxia. Fue él quien me envió, pero con diferente objetivo. En lugar de ser sigiloso, como vosotros, me ordenó desmantelar las fábricas de droides separatistas. Nos dio una contraria tarea, de ese modo yo despistaría a los droides mientras que vosotros dabais con los planos de la zona industrial. – explicaba Drallig.

Los planos… Ventress nos entretuvo demasiado. Esos planos continúan dentro de la fábrica principal de Galentro. – respondió Piell, casi avergonzado por su fracaso.

Paciencia, mi pequeño amigo. La fábrica fue destruida con la explosión, puede que los planos continúen bajo los escombros. Está claro que no podemos mirar fábrica por fábrica, no todas han sido tomadas por Dooku. – decía Drallig, cruzándose de brazos.

El Maestro Windu se sentaba en uno de los lechos del campamento, activando una pequeña torre de comunicaciones portátil que los clones habían adherido a aquella campaña. La figura del Maestro Yoda apareció en el pequeño holograma.

Maestro Windu, verle me reconforta. – dijo Yoda, tranquilizado.

Maestro Yoda, Even Piell y su aprendiz están ahora sanos y salvos. Ventress ha huido, pero pronto Bescane será el escenario de una catástrofe si no detenemos la avanzada del Conde Dooku. – respondió Windu, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Preocupado estoy, si… Luchad debemos. Dooku un poderoso aliado fue, pero como rival… La muerte en su cara reflejada puede verse. – decía Yoda, bajando suavemente sus orejas verdes. – Cautela debéis demostrar, la República en peligro puede encontrarse, si es por manos de Dooku.

Lucharemos, Maestro. La clandestinidad del objetivo se ha roto hace bastante tiempo.

El futuro percibí, Mace. La Fuerza, si enviaba a Cin Drallig en secreto, salvaría de la muerte al joven padawan, me dijo. Equivocada la Fuerza jamás está, ¿hmm? – dijo Yoda, dedicando una pequeña sonrisa y entrecerrando sus ojos.

Pavan estaba dentro del caza estelar que compraron en Coruscant. Morball el sarrish permanecía recostado en una camilla metálica de emergencias que poseía aquella nave.

No sé cómo agradecerte aún que me encontraras. – dijo en tono bajo.

Los caminos de la Fuerza guían a los hombres por caminos inhóspitos. Nunca podría haberlo percibido, no con la soltura y gracia con la que lo haría mi Maestro. – dijo Pavan en respuesta, recogiendo algunos botiquines usados para aliviar el dolor del sarrish.

¿Habéis encontrado a aquel otro Jedi? – preguntó, rascándose el brazo escamoso.

Sí, él vino a nosotros, y me salvó la vida. La asesina que te atacó ha huido despavorida, puede que ni siquiera vuelva a pisar este planeta. – le tranquilizó, sonriendo.

El comunicador de la nave había sido reparado unas horas antes por el propio Pavan, el cual estaba ahora sonando con pitidos intermitentes. El joven Jedi lo activó, viendo reflejada la viva imagen de su Maestro Even Piell.

Pavan, te necesito. Quedan aún tres horas para la caída de la noche, utilizaremos ese margen de tiempo para explorar juntos la zona industrial.

Pero Maestro, aún no hemos conseguido esos planos. Será muy peligroso conducirse por aquel lugar sin conocimiento alguno. – dijo Jax, cuidadoso.

Drallig se ha encargado de los planos. Pertenecían al Ala Este de la fábrica central, ha conseguido hallar el holocrón que los mantenía a salvo entre los escombros. Dirígete al campamento de inmediato, tenemos que eliminar a los droides de las fábricas restantes antes de la llegada de refuerzos separatistas, o nos veremos envueltos en una batalla imposible. – explicó Piell, sonriendo después de tanto tiempo.

De acuerdo, voy enseguida. – y se cortó la transmisión.

Tango limpiaba su arma, un enorme bláster automático que disparaba ráfagas letales azuladas, mientras que su compañero Durell se ejercitaba haciendo flexiones. Este último se había quitado su casco y armadura superior para realizar su ejercicio.

Esto sí que es una auténtica máquina destroza-hojalatas, amigo mío. – alardeaba Tango alzando su arma reluciente.

Hazme el favor y quítate ese casco y esa armadura por un rato, me abruma verte vestido como en una guerra. – se quejaba Durell, acabando de hacer flexiones y tumbándose boca arriba para comenzar con la zona abdominal.

¿Eres un soldado de élite y te da miedo ver un casco? – se burlaba Tango. – Llego a ser yo el General Windu y te envío de misiones a Naboo, a recolectar plantas como una princesa.

¿Has acabado? ¡Eres muy gracioso! Casi me muero de un ataque de risa, Tango. – ironizaba su amigo, levantándose del suelo.

El Maestro Tiin se apresuró dentro de la tienda de campaña, y enseguida Tango y Durell se pusieron en pie y firmes.

Señor, estamos listos para recibir órdenes de cualquiera de ustedes. – dijo Durell.

Soldados, se solicita su presencia en los sectores tres, cinco, siete y nueve del Ala Este de la fábrica central. Deben proceder a la inspección de los restos del edificio. Avisen de inmediato si encuentran algo raro o si necesitan refuerzos, debemos estar seguros de que no queda absolutamente nadie allí dentro. – dijo Saesee Tiin con neutral voz y las manos tras su espalda.

De acuerdo, iremos allí de inmediato, señor. – afirmó Tango.

Durell agarró su equipo, y ambos salieron aprisa de su tienda de campaña. Saesee Tiin decidió quedarse un rato en aquel campamento, le resultaba un buen lugar para sumergir sus pensamientos en la Fuerza.

Pavan y Piell estaban recogiendo sus pertenencias del campamento, aunque eran cosas que carecían algunas de importancia, como un afilador de cuchillas el cual pertenecía a Pavan desde que era muy pequeño, o un pequeño y básico med-pack que tenía Even Piell resguardado en una bolsita, el cual aliviaría su dolor en caso de sufrir heridas en cualquier misión. Estaban ya dirigiéndose hacia los restos de la fábrica, junto con Durell y Tango.

Soldados, ¿habéis sido ya informados de vuestro cometido en la fábrica? – dijo Piell dirigiéndose a ambos.

Sí, General. El Maestro Tiin nos ha informado sobre todo. He escuchado que ya poseen los planos de la zona industrial, ¿a dónde se dirigirán primero? – decía Tango, mirando a Piell agachando la cabeza tras su visor de color verde en forma de T.

Pues… - extrajo el holocrón de su túnica y lo accionó, mostrando los mapas. – Las zonas Alpha y Gamma, aquí y aquí, - señaló las coordenadas. – son dos de las zonas más frecuentadas por los droides de combate clase B1, son blancos fáciles para dos Caballeros Jedi, aunque no debemos fiarnos del todo. Jax y yo nos separaremos en ambas zonas, yo Gamma, Jax Alpha. Vosotros dos – dijo, dirigiéndose a los clones. – estaréis aquí dentro. En el momento en que las alarmas de la zona Delta sean accionadas, cosa que provocaré yo mismo desde los controles Gamma, todos los droides de las otras dos zonas restantes se dirigirán a Delta de inmediato. Ese momento debéis aprovecharlo vosotros. Así que si las alarmas suenan, los supervivientes deberán esperar, tendréis que esprintar y destruir al resto de droides para liberar las zonas. Una vez logrado este objetivo, significará que no quedarán más droides en Bescane, y podremos prepararnos en un breve momento de paz para la inminente batalla contra el ejército del Conde Dooku. – instruía Even Piell, señalando varios puntos del mapa.

Comprendido. En cuanto escuchemos el ruido de las alarmas, Durell y yo correremos hacia la zona Delta. – afirmó Tango, poniéndose en marcha.

El Conde Dooku observaba el espacio, aquella fría inmensidad, aquel infinito patio de recreo para los separatistas, o los piratas espaciales y demás contrabandistas. Presentía el miedo, la preocupación… el fracaso. Su aprendiz estaba cerca. Las puertas se abrieron automáticamente y Ventress se atrevió a pisar el santuario de Dooku con el fracaso a la espalda. No era necesario mencionar ni una frase, Dooku podía leer los nítidos pensamientos de la oscura dama que acababa de entrar por la puerta.

Has vuelto a fallarme, Asajj… mi confianza en ti está a punto de cesar su actividad. – decía Dooku, dando la espalda a la mujer.

Ellos… los Jedi…

¡Silencio! Tu entrenamiento no ha servido para nada todo este tiempo. He vivido engañado, creyendo en tu potencial como asesina. Me has engañado a mí, y con ello has engañado a mi señor. ¡No puedo permitirlo!

Dooku se giró bruscamente, lanzando una inminente descarga de rayos de la Fuerza sobre su aprendiz, quien se retorcía de dolor y lanzaba gritos de pavor y sufrimiento.

¡Sufre! ¡Desata tu ira! ¡Es tu destino ser eliminada, eres dañina incluso para tus aliados, Asajj! – gritaba Dooku, aumentando el esfuerzo sobre aquella descarga.

¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Para! – gritaba Asajj, sufriendo y moviendo todo su cuerpo en respuesta al dolor de los rayos. - ¡Puedo! ¡Cumplir… con… mi objetivo! ¡Dooku!

Hmm… - el viejo Sith cesó sus rayos, viendo a Asajj agotada y de rodillas. – Demuéstrame que me equivoco, Asajj, demuéstrame que tu fracaso no ha sido más que un bache que estás dispuesta a superar. ¡Demuéstralo, o serás sustituida!

Las puertas se abrieron y Dooku volvió a mirar al espacio, con ambas manos tras la espalda, hablando sin mirar a nadie. Un hombre fornido y con tatuajes en la mitad derecha del rostro entró en la sala, con cara de pocos amigos.

Este, Asajj, es Rondaff Tarim. Es un fuerte soldado, un acólito secreto el cual he estado entrenando a la par que a ti, pero tú no tenías conocimiento sobre ello. Demuestra que eres más poderosa que él, y obtendrás otra oportunidad. – dijo Dooku, desenfundando su curvada espada láser y lanzándosela a Rondaff.

Rondaff agarró la espada y la activó, atacando a Ventress. Esta enseguida frenó la estocada con sus dos sables de luz, del mismo diseño e incandescencia que el de Dooku, su Maestro.

¡Tú… no puedes compararte a mí! – gritó Asajj, mirando a Rondaff a la cara con auténtico odio.

Rondaff pegó un chillido y atacó verticalmente, y Asajj pudo esquivarlo haciendo un giro de ciento ochenta grados, y girando a gran velocidad una de sus espadas, vibrando como un ventilador a toda velocidad. Este movimiento rebanó la mano derecha de Rondaff, haciendo caer la espada láser de Dooku, y Asajj entrecruzó sus dos armas junto al cuello de la víctima.

No hay nadie, ¡nadie! Nadie que se parezca a mí, ni me supere, ni siquiera que iguale mi poder. ¡Observa, Conde Dooku, cómo me vuelvo a proclamar tu aprendiz! – gritó finalmente, decapitando al guerrero Rondaff.

Dooku se dio la vuelta, observando a Ventress, jadeante. Dooku dedicó una sonrisa y atrajo volando su espada láser hacia su mano, enfundándola de nuevo.

Si vuelves a fallarme, la próxima vez… te mataré yo mismo. – dijo, sentándose en su silla.

Cual… - Asajj respiraba fuerte debido al cansancio. – Cual es… su voluntad, Maestro.

Descansa. Al anochecer aterrizaremos en Bescane y tomaremos todas las fábricas. Debes estar dispuesta, todos los Jedi que allí están en estos momentos deben ser eliminados. ¡No quiero a ninguno de ellos con vida! – dijo, con los ojos abiertos como platos por su odio a los Jedi. – Estamos solo a un paso más de la destrucción de la Orden Jedi.

Sí, Maestro. – dijo, haciendo una reverencia y abandonando la sala.

CAPÍTULO 7

Piell estaba en cuclillas sobre un generador de energía calorífica de la zona Gamma. Los droides daban vueltas o charlaban entre sí, con armas en mano.

Vigila el generador de energía, si los Jedi están por aquí, no vamos a tardar en descubrirles. – decía la voz robótica de uno de los B1.

Roger, roger. – respondió el otro, dirigiéndose justo detrás de la zona Gamma.

Era el momento de Piell para eliminar a uno de ellos. Saltó sobre él, cortando su cabeza y su tórax con dos breves movimientos del Ataru, y enfundó de nuevo su sable láser. Piell tomó prestado el bláster de aquel droide de combate, disparando contra otros dos generadores caloríficos cerca de la posición de los demás droides, lo que hizo que explotaran, eliminando a unos seis B1. El resto de droides fueron alertados por la presencia de Piell, y no dudaron en disparar alocadamente contra él.

¡Es el Jedi! ¡Eliminadlo! – gritaba un B1.

Piell bloqueaba los disparos. Un disparo más, y otro. Llegó a acertarle en el pecho con balas láser devueltas a tres droides, y los otros cinco que quedaban fueron eliminados gracias a dos movimientos bien calculados realizando giros de sable láser formando eses o zetas de la séptima Forma. Activó el comunicador de muñeca que se colocó antes de salir del campamento.

Zona Gamma libre, Jax. – le dijo a su aprendiz.

De acuerdo, yo tengo problemas con la zona Alpha.

¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Piell, frunciendo el ceño.

La zona Alpha ha pedido refuerzos de la zona Beta y Theta al ver en sus mapas que no hay nadie vigilando Gamma, Maestro.

Piell casi pudo abrir su ojo izquierdo, su ojo sin visión y con una enorme cicatriz, y casi estiró sus largas orejas por completo.

Nos ponemos en marcha, voy hacia Alpha, resiste todo lo que puedas, juntos eliminaremos a esos droides. – dijo Piell, sin alterarse apenas.

Entendido. – Pavan cortó la transmisión.

Jax estaba rodeado de droides. Sus movimientos no cesaban, patadas para alejar a un pequeño grupo de ellos, algún empujón que dejaba algo de espacio para poder moverse con más agilidad, cabezas metálicas cortadas de un solo movimiento… Se las podría arreglar al menos durante cinco minutos sin ser acribillado, no eran tantos como en la Batalla de Geonosis, pero sí que quitarían el hipo a cualquier otro Jedi puesto en aquella situación. La hoja celeste que emanaba de su arma se deslizaba entre metálicas superficies, dejando olor a chamusquina y a eructo de bantha. Even Piell se aproximaba esprintando y dando saltos entre máquinas, en guardia con su espada láser. En apenas cino segundos, Pavan y él ya estaban colocados espalda contra espalda, bloqueando disparos bláster y devolviéndolos a los atacantes.

¡Has tardado mucho, Maestro! – decía Pavan, moviendo con brusquedad su espada láser.

Tienes que tener más paciencia, muchacho. ¡Acabemos con ellos!

No tardaron en reducir a todo el pelotón y a los refuerzos. El último droide fue ejecutado por Pavan, y ambos sables láser fueron desactivados.

Maestro, he de contarle una cosa. – dijo Pavan, algo cabizbajo.

¿Qué ocurre, Jax? – preguntó Piell, volviendo a abrigarse con su pequeña túnica a medida.

Antes, cuando estuve a solas enfrentándome a Ventress… el Lado Oscuro pudo apoderarse de mi destino.

Pero no lo logró, Pavan. Utilizaste la ira, y fuiste herido. Drallig salvó tu vida, se lo debes a la Fuerza. La Fuerza nos enseña, no todos somos tan sabios como Yoda, ni tan poderosos como Windu, o no somos tan perfectamente tácticos como Oppo Rancisis. – su aprendiz agachó la cabeza, y Piell posó una mano en su costado en signo de consuelo. – No debes dejarte llevar por sentimientos negativos, mi aprendiz. Nunca lo hiciste, no tiene por qué ser ahora. Demuestra que estás de lado de la Justicia. Que la ira no te controle a ti, controla tú a la ira. No es lo mismo que el odio mate por ti, a matar tú canalizando tu odio. A veces, es cierto, un Jedi tiene la obligación de cometer un asesinato cuando no queda otra alternativa. Fíjate en la brillante hazaña del Maestro Kenobi hace años, dando caza a un poderoso asesino Sith en Naboo. No quedaba otra alternativa, y en tu caso, de haber podido acabar con Ventress, no habrías sido consumido por la maleza del Lado Oscuro. – concienciaba Piell a su aprendiz.

Tienes razón, Maestro, gracias de todo corazón. – concluyó Pavan.

Maestro y aprendiz estrecharon sus manos, como fuerte símbolo de amistad y no solo tutela.

Mace Windu , utilizando su gran poder, había finalizado de tallar sus dos muñequeras protectoras, similares a las utilizadas por Obi-Wan en el transcurso de las Guerras Clon, con la única diferencia de que estas estaban fabricadas con un material muy poco común, el mineral Cortosis, mineral el cual poseía la capacidad de crear un cortocircuito temporal a los sables láser una vez contactaban con este metal, desactivándolos. También era una gran ayuda contra los blásteres de los droides de combate, pues también repelían el láser de armas de fuego. El Maestro Tiin entró en su tienda de campaña, quedando impresionado con la construcción de aquel suplemento de combate.

Maestro Windu, veo que tus habilidades no dejan de sorprender entre los Jedi, tanto para los miembros de la Orden y del Templo como para el Alto Consejo. – dijo el Jedi, rascando su piel anaranjada.

El mineral Cortosis es muy difícil de hallar en la galaxia, amigo mío. Pero entre las batallas más arriesgadas y peligrosas, puede llegar a ser un aliado muy cercano a la Fuerza, y más si se trata de alguien con la peligrosidad del Conde Dooku. – respondió seriamente, colocándose sus muñequeras, las cuales le quedaban en la justa medida de sus fuertes brazos.

Será fascinante volver a luchar a tu lado. Quedan sólo dos horas para la caída de la noche en Bescane. – decía Tiin, con mirada de orgullo, preparando su equipo de combate.

Tango y Durell exploraban las ruinas de la fábrica. Todo estaba muy oscuro, pero la oscuridad era una característica que no asustaría a ningún Comando, son hombres de élite, altamente preparados para las más peligrosas de las misiones. Llevaban encendidas las dos mini-linternas de sus cascos, y el visor de color verde para aumentar la claridad. Estaban muy alerta, aunque no por ello parecían nerviosos ni atacados por el pánico.

Aún no han saltado las alarmas. – dijo Durell, mirando a los lados junto a Tango.

¿Y qué más da? Nuestra misión era clara, buscar supervivientes. – respondió su amigo.

Sólo digo que es raro, un Jedi puede matar a cinco hojalatas de un solo golpe, cuando nosotros seguimos ocupados con dos. – se burlaba en alto Durell.

Un ruido tras ellos les hizo girarse bruscamente. Varios escombros cayeron de una pared, y los Jedi Even Piell y Jax Pavan se apresuraban a entrar, cubiertos de polvo. Piell sacudió sus orejas y alzó la mirada hacia los Comando.

¿Qué te he dicho? – gritó Durell, afirmando su teoría.

Ambos Jedi se acercaron a los Clones, exhaustos. El comunicador de la muñeca de Even Piell comenzó a emitir unos extraños pitidos, al parecer aquellas máquinas no avanzaban para el punto de vista del pequeño Jedi, debía haberse averiado durante el combate con los droides. La notoria imagen de Mace Windu se posó en forma holográfica en la muñeca de Even Piell, aunque la señal se iba constantemente.

Ma… Piell… Si… Super… Entes… - la imagen de Windu reaparecía y se ponía borrosa de vez en cuando.

Maestro Windu, el comunicador está averiado, ¡no le oigo! – decía Piell, frustrado.

A… - un molesto sonido se emitía a través del flujo de la comunicación.

Entonces Piell se dio cuenta, el comunicador no estaba averiado, se había activado la luz azul de la interfaz de comunicaciones abiertas. Esto significaba que alguien, o bien cercano o bien lejano, estaba tratando de interferir en la comunicación.

Parece que alguien quiere hablar con usted, General. – le dijo Tango a Piell.

Intentaré captar una buena señal. ¿Habéis encontrado algún superviviente? Por cierto, el tema de las alarmas… ya no será necesario, mi aprendiz y yo erradicamos a aquellos droides tan básicos. – alardeaba Even Piell, girándose para mirar a los Comando.

Vaya, los Jedi poniéndose tantas medallas como siempre, ¿no es cierto? – bromeaba Durell. – La verdad es que llevamos buscando un largo rato, y al menos en las dos Alas principales no queda rastro de vida.

Dividámonos, queda una hora estándar para poder estar preparados para un posible nuevo asedio del Conde Dooku, si no encontramos ningún superviviente y luego sí que lo había, puede correr la mala suerte de perecer aquí dentro. – explicaba Piell, haciendo un gesto a su aprendiz para que le siguiera.

Piell y Pavan se alejaban por el pasillo del Ala Oeste, mientras que Tango y Durell continuaron su propio camino. Las linternas no alumbraban demasiado para ser las incorporadas en la montura de un casco de soldado Clon de élite, pero aun así era luz más que suficiente. Estaba todo completamente destrozado, incluso algunos complejos de tuberías seguían rociando gotas de agua sobre las piedras y el durocemento. De repente, otro ruido más por delante, como de un golpe en una pared de metal, llamó la atención a ambos, los cuales se miraron entre sí. Tango indicó a Durell para que fuera por delante, vigilando él sus espaldas a punta de bláster. Los ruidos procedían desde una esquina que doblaba en un pasillo de la fábrica, que comunicaba el Ala Oeste con el Ala Norte, pero al parecer allí no podría haber nadie, pues estuvieron apartando escombros durante un rato antes de poder siquiera comenzar la búsqueda. Los ruidos no cesaban, pero Durell hizo un gesto estirando el brazo para detener a Tango detrás.

¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó el de atrás.

¿No oyes eso? Procede del pasillo del Ala Norte. – respondió Durell.

¿Y bien? ¡Vayamos, estamos armados, Durell! Nos han entrenado para esto. – se quejaba Tango en voz baja.

Silencio, Tango, tienes que ser algo más precavido. No sabemos lo que nos podemos encontrar, lo que sea que haga esos ruidos estaba encerrado detrás de los escombros. – reflexionó.

Tal vez se trate de otro superviviente herido, no podemos saberlo, son los Jedi los que leen mentes y ven el futuro… o eso creo.

El ruido era cada vez más intenso, interrumpiendo la conversación en voz baja de los soldados. La incertidumbre se hacía notar de forma atroz, y Tango no podía más con aquella presión, debía averiguar qué era lo que se encontraba allí dentro, aunque fuera por encima de su compañero.

¡Ya está bien! ¡Seguro que son los hojalatas otra vez! ¡Vamos, salid de ahí! – gritaba, saliendo de su escondite y corriendo con su arma hacia el Ala Norte.

¡Tango, no, vuelve aquí! – un grito ahogado, seguido del silencio absoluto, dejó sin palabras a Durell.

Estaba helado. Jamás había sentido el miedo en el cuerpo tan de cerca. Tango, fuera como fuese, ya no estaba dando gritos ni apresurándose al combate. Durell daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás, con la esperanza de que, fuera lo que fuera lo que allí dentro se escondía, no hubiera notado su presencia. Un paso, otro, otro más. Y de repente, el nudo de su garganta se apretó hasta casi hacer estallar su nuez y sus cuerdas vocales. El corazón se envolvió, podía sentir cómo se encogía en sus entrañas, hasta alcanzar la forma de un cilindro de encriptación. Sus pies se alzaban por encima del suelo, tambaleando su cuerpo y llevándose las manos al cuello, como estímulo en respuesta de una enorme presión que acababa poco a poco con su vida. De aquella esquina que tenía enfrente, inexplicablemente, aparecía ella de nuevo. Asajj Ventress, asesina personal o más bien juguete en uso del Conde Dooku, con una mano alzada y cerrando su puño, ahogando con la Fuerza al pobre de Durell, quien estaba más horrorizado que en cualquier otra misión que hubiera vivido en sus carnes. Mucho más aterrorizado que aquella escaramuza en Cestus, o aquel conflicto bélico en Bastion VII. La vida se iba por su aliento, y su aliento se estrechaba contra su cuerpo, saliendo al exterior en un esbozo al caer de nuevo al suelo, perdiendo la vida. Ventress observaba el cadáver por encima del hombro, con desprecio, casi indiferencia. Escupió sobre él, y dio media vuelta. Tenía un objetivo por cumplir.

CAPÍTULO 8

Apenas quedaba media hora para ver caer la noche en Bescane. El planeta, si no fuera por las inmensas fábricas, sería un lugar agradable, e incluso bonito. Había tantas cosas allí por cambiar… en primer lugar, la vegetación había quedado devastada por la industria, tanto minas como fábricas, o escasos comercios. La gente no solía frecuentar las zonas industriales, es por eso que Even Piell o su aprendiz no habían contactado con ningún habitante del lugar. Tendrían que dirigirse a las pequeñas ciudades, situadas a bastante distancia, tanta como surcar entero el Mar de Dunas de Tatooine. Había todo tipo de seres en las ciudades de Bescane, incluso las especies que es poco común verlas fuera de su planeta natal, como el caso de aquel trabajador sarrish, Morball, el cual ahora continuaba recuperándose en el campamento Clon. Su nuevo lecho era algo más cómodo que la camilla de emergencia del caza estelar Euphoria. Con un poco más de suerte a su favor, disfrutaba de la compañía de uno de aquellos Jedi, que observaba de manera inquietante la gran herida de su pierna.

Siendo Jedi me extrañaría que me dijeras que nunca has visto una pierna mutilada. – dijo Morball, burlón pese a su sufrimiento.

Me preguntaba qué hace un sarrish en un lugar tan lejano y hostil como este. – dijo Cin Drallig, sonriendo.

Cuando era joven me moría de ganas de ser piloto… quise surcar con mi propia nave el sector Vensensor, donde se ubica mi planeta. Había una única estrella en todo el sector, y llamaba demasiado mi atención. – relataba el sarrish, contando con la escucha del Maestro Jedi.

¿Y qué fue lo que sucedió? – preguntó el Jedi, al ver que el sarrish pausaba con frecuencia.

Piratas… esos sucios excrementos de wookie. – escupió Morball, despectivamente. – En cuanto les rozas a gran velocidad con un navío de precio más o menos asequible, cualquier pirata o falso comerciante se te echa encima, Jedi. – concluyó, haciendo un gesto abrumador.

Cin Drallig escuchaba amablemente, sin interrumpir las interminables historias de aquel sarrish cojo, que no fue más que un viajero curioso y posteriormente, un honrado trabajador, lejos de su hogar, al que la vida le había maltratado con el paso del tiempo.

Recuerdo una vez… en la que fuimos atacados por piratas. Ni más ni menos, atacaron un crucero estelar perteneciente a la República. – el sarrish dejó escapar un brillo de interés en sus pupilas. – Yo mismo, pese al condicionamiento del Código Jedi, me vi obligado a ejecutar a todos y cada uno de ellos… de no haberlo hecho, miles de personas igual que tú, no sólo habrían perdido su pierna, - Morball frunció el ceño. – habrían perdido su vida entera, junto a la de sus familias. – hubo una ligera pausa. – Así que, respondiendo a tu prejuicio sobre si yo, un Caballero Jedi, alguna vez había presenciado a alguien con su pierna mutilada… alcanzarás la respuesta si echas una mirada al pasado de la historia que te acabo de contar, amigo. – finalizó Drallig.

El sarrish recuperó su expresión de desenfado, tornándose en una de admiración. Aquellos Jedi no eran caballeros andantes de poca monta, ni simples caza-recompensas contratados por Jabba the Hutt, eran hombres hechos y derechos, con moral, principios… y una vida por delante.

Even Piell no podía dar crédito. En su regreso junto a los soldados Clon, se encontraron con la tragedia en la fábrica. Ambos cadáveres, Durell y su compañero inseparable Tango, Clones Comando de élite, entrenados para situaciones límite, estaban allí apilados, uno encima del otro, como si de presas de wampa se tratase.

Debemos informar al Maestro Windu cuanto antes. La guerra ha dado comienzo hace rato, aprendiz. – dijo tristemente Even Piell, mirando con su ojo bueno a los dos clones caídos.

¡Esto no es justo! Maestro, puede que aún esté por aquí. – dijo Pavan, mirando a los lados y activando su sable láser.

Desactiva tu arma. – respondió Piell, dándole una palmada en el costado. – Debemos ir, y debemos ir ya mismo. No hay tiempo para buscar nada más. Dooku ha movido ficha en este conflicto. Ahora nos toca a nosotros.

Maestro y aprendiz corrían uno junto al otro, desalojando la fábrica y cogiendo dos motojets, antes pertenecientes a Tango y Durell, de los cuales sus cuerpos serían recogidos tras el conflicto para un merecido y honorífico funeral.

Mace Windu preparaba al pelotón de clones Comando, que estaban frente a él, firmes y con sus armas en alto. Los visores verdes de sus cascos relucían en forma de T ante la escasa luz de la noche, y junto a Windu, también firmes, Saesee Tiin y Dama Montalvo escuchaban lo que el miembro del Consejo Jedi tenía que decirles.

Una gran amenaza nos acecha, soldados. Debemos cooperar, pues este conflicto no se asemeja a muchos a los que hayáis sobrevivido antes. Debéis luchar por la supervivencia, y no creceros ante el enemigo. Ser fuertes, constantes, y sobre todo, no actuéis por impulso. La estrategia será vital en el campo de batalla. Si el conflicto no ha finalizado al amanecer, el equipo Bravo tendrá listos los cazas de retirada, no podemos alargar esta guerra demasiado tiempo, podría causar que el conflicto se expandiese hasta la ciudad, y no queremos heridos civiles. – hizo una breve pausa, observando a los soldados. – Que la Fuerza os acompañe.

¡Dispersaos! ¡Equipo Bravo, conmigo! – gritaba Saesee Tiin, desapareciendo junto a su grupo de soldados.

El resto de soldados se dispersaron por el campamento, preparando sus armas, equipamiento y provisiones. Windu activó el holo-comunicador de su muñeca, y en breves instantes, la diminuta figura de Yoda emergió del aparato.

Estamos listos. – dijo Windu en voz baja, apenas perceptible.

Listo para la guerra nadie está. La victoria obtener podemos, pero en caso contrario, abandonar Bescane de forma temporal, nosotros debemos. – dijo el anciano, acariciando su frente con los tres dedos de su mano derecha.

Las fábricas de Galentro podrían ser destruidas durante la batalla, espero que esto no repercuta contra el Consejo. – dijo Windu, preocupado por el futuro.

De pagar daños materiales, yo mismo me encargaré. Oppo Rancisis, contactando con el equipo Bravo está, en las tareas estratégicas él ayudará. – informó Yoda.

Windu depositaba muchísima confianza en el Maestro Oppo Rancisis. No era el único Thisspiasiano que había conocido en su vida, pero sí el más culto, inteligente y táctico. Sus habilidades estratégicas habían ayudado bastante desde Coruscant, instruyendo sobre acciones tanto a soldados Clon CAR como a soldados oficiales de la República, e incluso en aquel momento, a los Clones Comando de élite del equipo Bravo.

De acuerdo, Maestro. Mantendremos el contacto durante el conflicto. – se despidió Windu.

Even Piell y Jax Pavan aparecieron por el camino del solar hacia el campamento, corriendo agotados ante la mirada de Windu, quien notaba una severa perturbación en la Fuerza. Una vez llegaron junto a él, Even Piell informó sobre la situación.

Maestro Windu, los Comando Durell y Tango… han muerto. Al parecer asesinados en el interior de la fábrica de forma muy reciente. – explicaba Even Piell, cruzado de brazos y mirando hacia arriba, a los ojos de Windu.

¿Quiere esto decir que Dooku tiene un espía en Bescane? – preguntó Windu, casi afirmándolo.

Un espía no, Maestro. – dijo Pavan, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños. – Se trata de Ventress, estoy seguro.

Prepararemos la ofensiva, debemos… - sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por fuertes ruidos en el cielo del planeta.

Naves separatistas, tal vez cientos de ellas, se aproximaban a gran velocidad. El tiempo se había acabado, la guerra era letalmente inevitable, debían luchar o morir. Windu, junto con Piell y Pavan, se introdujo en una de las tiendas de campaña, agarrando sus muñequeras Cortosis y añadiéndolas sobre las mangas de su túnica ceremonial Jedi.

El tiempo se ha agotado. Ahora, Maestro Piell, debemos lealtad a la protección de Bescane. Se acabó la esclavización separatista. – dijo Windu, dejando sobre su lecho su túnica marrón y desenfundando el sable láser de su cinturón. – Tanto Dooku como Ventress deben ser detenidos de inmediato.

Diciendo esto, Windu saltó al exterior de la tienda, muy alerta, seguido de los dos Caballeros Jedi con los que hablaba.

Dooku no podía sentirse más satisfecho. Lo cierto es que Bescane era un lugar digno de apreciar a la vista. Tantas fábricas, tanto trabajo aún por hacer… le atraía. El Lado Oscuro ya sedujo hace tiempo sus entrañas, ahora él se volvía a sentir seducido por el ansia del poder, y ese poder podría lograrlo, y debía hacerlo, asediando y conquistando las fábricas de aquel planeta. La producción de droides de combate serie B1, B2 y destructores podría multiplicarse incluso mil veces más. Todo esto significaría la destrucción inminente de la Orden Jedi, y junto a todos y cada uno de ellos, el desmoronamiento de la República, y tal vez algún día, el título de Conde se quedase corto para definir la personalidad tan viril de Dooku, tal vez algún día, derrocando a su propio Maestro y adquiriendo aún mucho más poder, llegase a gobernar la galaxia en su totalidad. Tal vez era demasiado echar el ojo a un futuro posible, pero poco probable. Aun así, a él no le importaba. De momento todo marchaba según lo previsto, si su Maestro observaba coherencia y buena actitud en su forma de obrar, estaría sólo a un paso más de alcanzar un poder tan absoluto, que ni él mismo podría imaginar. Estaba a punto de comenzar su masacre, los Jedi morirían en los adentros de la fábrica-planeta, y su Maestro estaría orgulloso de ello. Más orgulloso aún si por casualidad en aquel conflicto estuviese implicado el pequeño Yoda, aquel odioso anciano que un día fue más que su Maestro, fue amigo de Dooku, fue alguien en quien confiar. Pero la confianza se perdió, como podría perderse un navío sobre los mares de Bandomeer. Pocos llegaron a comprender entre los Jedi el ascenso de Dooku hacia los lazos de la oscuridad, pero él estaba satisfecho, era feliz… o no lo era, pero la ambición hacía que lo pareciese en todo momento. En silencio, sentado en su asiento y observando a través de la cúpula de su crucero, se acercaba hacia su enemigo de frente, pero no sentía miedo. Sentía desprecio, insignificancia, y falta de respeto. No dudaría en asesinar a todo aquel que se pusiera en medio de sus planes, y no sería tampoco la primera vez que utilizaba su curvada empuñadura para desencajar cabezas de sus cuerpos de forma brutal y salvaje, pero con cierto toque de elegancia. Su esgrima se hacía destacar entre el Legado de los Sith. Elegante, preciso, defensivo y apaciguado, pausado y continuado al tiempo, con perfecta y única pose, con la hoja carmesí observando de punta a suelo, girando sobre sí mismo en círculos, tratando de amenazar a su víctima para hacerla vulnerable. "Apreciable", pensó. Su ego no era más que un festival de fuegos artificiales en una ceremonia de victoria separatista, él mismo fue capaz de derrotar al Maestro Kenobi y a su aprendiz Skywalker en Geonosis, y posteriormente, capaz de confrontar al mismísimo Yoda en un tremendo duelo de sable de luz, haciendo chocar sus potentes y elementales habilidades dentro de la Fuerza, y, finalmente, tras haber sobrevivido, huir. No le pareció una acción cobarde en realidad, más bien una simple maniobra evasiva. Un simple impulso o reacción de supervivencia, pues el combate se establecía demasiado igualado frente a su antiguo y pequeño Maestro. Dejando atrás toda mala huella del pasado, Dooku se rascó la barbilla, pensativo, levantándose de su asiento y vistiéndose con su solapada capa de ceremonias, abandonando la sala del crucero, el cual estaba a punto de aterrizar en una zona estratégica de Bescane.

Saesee Tiin se cruzaba de brazos, vigilando la entrada a la base militar que habían improvisado hace rato. Los soldados, doce soldados Clon Comando del equipo Bravo, se reunían alrededor de una mesa con pantalla holográfica, donde una imagen del Maestro Jedi Oppo Rancisis les instruía sobre los valores estratégicos que tendrían lugar en la batalla de Bescane.

Estos tres puntos de referencia, soldados, Norte, Sur y Oeste, están específicamente abastecidos por los trabajadores antiguos de Galentro para el uso táctico de los soldados de la República. Distribuiros en dos grupos de seis hombres, serán los dos mejores puntos de referencia para técnicas de distracción, lo que deja a vuestros compañeros Jedi espacio libre para mantener la justicia de vuestro lado. – explicaba Rancisis en forma holográfica, señalando los puntos estratégicos con sus largos dedos.

Dama Montalvo se aproximó en privado hacia Tiin, el cual no le devolvió una sola mirada desde que llegaron a Bescane, debido al estado de alerta del fuerte Saesee Tiin.

Maestro Tiin, ¿está usted seguro de que serán suficientes seis hombres en cada zona? Sigo pensando que no serán suficientes para la amenaza que nos llegará desde el espacio. – decía Montalvo junto a Tiin, mirando al horizonte.

Debes confiar más en los soldados Clon, y más en los de élite. Recuerda, muchacho, la cantidad no se antepone a la calidad. Recuerda la lección del Maestro Yoda, en la que dijo "por mi tamaño, juzgarme no deberíais". Este caso es bastante similar, Dama. – explicaba Tiin, inteligentemente.

Tienes razón. – hubo silencio, aunque de fondo seguía escuchándose la fuerte voz de Oppo Rancisis instruyendo a los soldados.

Será una gran batalla. Lo presiento. – finalizó Tiin, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Montalvo, animándole.

CAPÍTULO 9

Había llegado el momento. Ventress lo sabía, y se sentía preparada para realizar el asalto con éxito, a pesar del alto nivel de veteranía de los Maestros Jedi que habían llegado al planeta como enviados especiales. Ella se sentía segura de sí misma, no volvería a fallar al Conde Dooku. Caminó durante un rato, hasta que por fin salió por la parte trasera de la fábrica cubierta de escombros, pisando cuidadosamente para no torcerse un tobillo o resbalar con escapes de agua. Una vez fuera, los droides ya estaban listos, caminando hacia ella, y tras ellos, un auténtico escenario de comienzo de una batalla. Los navíos que transportaban a los droides de la CSI los dejaban caer en sus cúpulas de mantenimiento a unos cinco metros de altura, y al caer, se activaban y los droides se desdoblaban, colocando bien sus monturas y armándose con los blásters adheridos en la carcasa de su espalda. El comandante de los droides B1 se aproximó a Ventress, quien estaba cubierta de polvo y suciedad debido a la fábrica en ruinas, mirando con odio a las máquinas.

Las tropas solicitadas por el Conde Dooku ya estamos a su servicio. – dijo el droide con voz monótona, característica de un B1.

Desplegar filas alrededor de todas las malditas fábricas de este planeta. Si veis a un solo Jedi, ¡acribilladlo! – dijo Ventress, furiosa.

Roger, roger. – respondió el droide, llevándose a sus compañeros.

Ventress sonreía, complacida. La destrucción sería de lo más salvaje presenciado en la galaxia. Pero algo perturbaba sus planes. Ruidos en un pequeño arbusto de por allí cerca llamaron su atención, y cuando se acercó, algo saltó unos siete metros por encima de ella, cayendo justo detrás y con el puño en el suelo. Ventress se giró, aún sonriente, ya sabía de qué se trataba. Esos malditos Jedi. El encapuchado Jedi se puso en pie, firme y quitándose la capucha para darse a conocer.

Pensaba que serías mucho más delgada, Asajj Ventress. – dijo Dama Montalvo, caminando en círculos.

Ni siquiera eres un Maestro Jedi aún. – dijo la mujer, desenfundando ambas espadas. – No tienes nada que hacer en esta guerra. – finalizó, sonriendo levemente y activando sus armas apuntando al suelo.

El entrenamiento en el Templo es mucho más eficaz y rápido de lo que jamás hayas podido presenciar, amiga mía. – dijo Montalvo, dando a descubrir su espada láser saliendo de su manga y activándose. – Es el momento de ver de qué estáis hechos los asesinos Sith.

Los droides se alertaron ante la presencia de las espadas láser en guardia, y se aproximaron rodeando a ambos, pero Ventress apenas les miraba, simplemente hablaba mirando con odio a Montalvo.

¡Largáos! ¡Matad a todos! Este… deshecho Jedi, es mío. – dijo la mujer, agarrando con fuerza sus espadas y poniéndolas en alto.

Roger, roger. – dijo el droide. – Ya habéis oído, ir a matar a los Jedi. – continuó, dirigiéndose al resto de droides.

Even Piell volvía a sentir la adrenalina en el cuerpo. Él en guardia, bloqueando disparos láser de droides B2 que trataban de acorralarle, junto con Mace Windu y Jax Pavan, los tres juntando sus espaldas y defendiéndose a filo de sable de luz. Windu se desplegó del círculo, saltando en el aire realizando una voltereta mortal que le llevó hacia la carcasa de un B2, donde hundió el láser de su espada de hoja morada, signo de fuerza y poder. Tras saltar de encima de aquel droide, el resto de alrededor sufrió los sablazos del veterano miembro del Alto Consejo, el cual se movía con sutileza y mostraba un bruto carácter, muy impropio de cualquier otro Jedi, pero a Windu le ofrecía un cierto toque de énfasis en combate. Una vez se vio rodeado y exhausto por la matanza de droides, optó por usar el camino luminoso de la Fuerza para concentrar su energía en su puño derecho. Sin pensarlo más, saltó de forma animal e impactó con el puño directamente en el suelo, agrietándolo y creando una onda expansiva de la Fuerza que eliminó a muchos de los droides B2 y destrozó sus potentes carcasas. Otros droides B2 simplemente fueron mutilados, aún activados, y casi todos los B1 se destruyeron nada más la onda rozó sus armas. Muy cerca, Even Piell saltaba de droide en droide, buscando un punto fácil donde los disparos fueran menos precisos. Entonces, con una voltereta al caer en el suelo, se levantó enseguida y atravesó la pechera de un B1 por detrás, agarrando su ahora inerte torso para cubrirse de los disparos. Una vez el torso fue destrozado, Piell lo apartó con la Fuerza y se abalanzó sobre otros tres droides, destrozándoles con un solo giro horizontal que rebanó sus cabezas. Para Pavan la situación no era mucho más sencilla, un B2 con cuchilla vibratoria incorporada en cada brazo impactaba sin miedo contra su espada láser, y Pavan bloqueaba los golpes como podía, mientras evitaba ser sorprendido por detrás por algún otro droide. Pudo eliminar a cuatro B1 mientras evadía al B2 de las cuchillas. En un arriesgado movimiento saltando por detrás del droide, Pavan fue herido a la altura del muslo por un ligero corte de las cuchillas, haciéndole perder equilibrio aéreo y cayendo de bruces. Cuando se giró, el B2 estaba sobre él, y atacó con una de las cuchillas tratando de alcanzarle en el ojo, pero Pavan logró apartar su cuerpo a tiempo rodando. Otro ataque más con la cuchilla, y otro, y otro más. Pavan logró esquivar hasta cinco impactos más realizados por el droide, rodando en el suelo, hasta que se alejó lo suficiente para poder ponerse en pie. Nada más hacer esto, el droide impctó bruscamente con ambas cuchillas, golpe que fue bloqueado por la espada láser celeste de Pavan, y haciendo un último esfuerzo, empujó hacia delante haciendo uso de la Fuerza, lo que hizo que el droide quedase aturdido por unos instantes y con los brazos abiertos. Aprovechando cada segundo, Pavan utilizó la posición del droide para cortarlo en pedazos. Corte vertical, corte horizontal, mutilación de brazos, barrido de piernas… y derribado.

Los soldados Clon Comando de la zona Norte se atrincheraban en el reactor de la fábrica, disparando por los huecos de las ventanas con sus enormes blásters y lanzando granadas de desintegración. Pocos de ellos eran capaces de morir en aquella guerra, pues el combate estaba siendo espectacularmente estratégico, tanto que los Clones llegaron a superar en número a los droides en algunas de las zonas. Saesee Tiin apareció, con una nueva armadura blanca cubriendo el interior de su túnica convencional del Templo Jedi, y mostrando sus puntiagudos cuernos, que emergían desde su cabeza hasta sobrepasar su barbilla.

¡Al ataque! – gritó, activando su sable láser de color verde y alzándolo como símbolo de guerra.

Tiin saltó desde lo alto del reactor, impactando con sus pies sobre los cuerpos de dos o más droides. Después, se iba abriendo camino hacia una de las fábricas del Ala Oeste con ayuda de sus resistentes hombreras y de su sable láser.

Chisporroteos incesantes. Ataques y bloqueos. Ventress y Montalvo combatían sin descanso, abandonados por los droides y los soldados clon. "En soledad y uno contra uno, se pelea mucho mejor", pensó Montalvo para sí. Ventress era una digna rival para cualquier Jedi, pero para él era todo un desafío, tal vez más duro que las Pruebas Jedi para obtener el rango de Caballero.

¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás cansado, Jedi? – dijo Ventress, volviendo a atacar.

¡No me cansaré tan fácilmente! – respondió Dama, bloqueando los golpes y respondiéndolos.

Entonces el combate pareció volverse mucho más intenso por momentos. Golpe tras otro, bloqueos, saltos, esquivas… Montalvo vio su oportunidad, empujando con la Fuerza con su mano izquierda y derribando a Ventress. Entonces, el ego le llegó a los cielos de Bescane. Sonriendo, lanzó hacia arriba su espada láser encendida, y después saltó tras ella, volviendo a agarrarla por el mango e impactando contra el suelo con un golpe de la Forma IV. El golpe fue esquivado por Ventress, y al ver que el Jedi era muy vulnerable cuando atacaba con fuerza, esta le propinó un codazo tremendo en las costillas de su lado derecho, aturdiéndolo. Después, se colocó frente a él, y de una patada con giro le desarmó. Su espada láser se desactivó, cayendo por el agujero de un reactor nuclear, y se vio perdido. Ventress desactivó también sus dos armas, para sorpresa del contrincante, y le dio un rodillazo con la pierna derecha en el estómago, derribándose Montalvo de rodillas con un grito ahogado, escupiendo sangre.

No sé cuántas malditas veces necesitáis que se os lo diga… - Ventress caminaba alrededor de Montalvo, hablando lentamente. – Los Jedi… seréis derrotados. Si no es hoy, será mañana, pero seréis derrotados, pequeña escoria.

Ventress dejó escapar su ira con un grito, tras el cual descargó una lluvia de patadas en su víctima. Cuando Montalvo yacía en el suelo, derrotado, Ventress alzó su exhausto cuerpo con la Fuerza. Montalvo sentía cómo flotaba, de forma humillante, agarrado por las zarpas del mal uso de la Fuerza de la marioneta de Dooku. Ventress le observó un rato, mirándole al rostro y a los ojos, como estudiando cada detalle del muchacho Jedi.

Es una pena que seas Jedi, eres bastante atractivo. – dijo la mujer.

Ventress hizo un gesto casi instantáneo, y Montalvo salió despedido contra un generador de electricidad, haciendo saltar chispas en su espalda por un momento y cayendo al suelo boca abajo, tosiendo y esbozando gemidos de dolor.

Dime, joven. ¿Dónde están tus Maestros ahora? ¿Por qué nadie ha venido aún a ayudarte? Oh, pobrecito. – se burlaba Ventress. - ¡Escúchame bien, a mi Maestro no le ayudaron los Jedi cuando estaba al borde de la muerte! ¡Nadie ayudó a mi Maestro, los Jedi son egoístas, incautos, egocéntricos! – Ventress hizo una pausa, con los ojos asustadizamente abiertos. - ¡No esperes… que esta vez… vengan a salvarte a ti! Sólo eres uno más. – concluyó.

Montalvo hacía vagos esfuerzos por levantarse, pues su cuerpo apenas le permitía apoyar correctamente los brazos en el suelo, estaba tosiendo, boca abajo, agotado por la descarga de poder.

Mírate. – le dijo Ventress, señalándole. – Le darías pena incluso a un morador de las arenas, o al mismísimo Jabba… das lástima. Derrotado por el acólito de un Conde, de un planeta nefasto… en tu lugar, el Lado Oscuro es la mejor alternativa para sobrevivir en la galaxia.

Montalvo alzó su mirada, mirada de odio y de pavor al mismo tiempo. El Lado Oscuro comenzaba a brotar desde sus adentros, desprendiendo un calor incómodo que estaba a punto de abrasarle.

Vamos. – dijo Ventress, frunciendo el ceño y sonriendo con maldad. – Únete a nosotros. Déjate llevar por la sensación placentera de pertenecer al Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza. ¡Lucha contra mí! ¡Descarga tu odio, Jedi!

Cada vez que Ventress abría la boca, era un motivo más para Montalvo en su intento de ponerse en pie. De haberlo podido hacer con facilidad, probablemente ya habría desatado su ira contra la asesina, pero debía recordar las enseñanzas de su Maestro, y canalizar los sentimientos y pensamientos negativos, no construirlos a modo de poder o capacidad. Ventress, no contenta con humillar al joven, le dio una última patada en la cara con su pierna izquierda, lo que le hizo pegar un pequeño brinco y caer ahora de espaldas.

No te unirás a nosotros, ¿verdad? Entonces… te mataré, sucio residuo Jedi. – dijo Ventress, activando una de sus armas.

¡No! – gritó con fuerza alguien tras ella.

Saesee Tiin se lanzó contra Ventress, impactando contra su espalda utilizando la potencia de sus hombreras de guerra. Un grito escapó de la boca de esta, y se levantó a duras penas del suelo. Cuando estaba en pie, el Jedi ya estaba en guardia, agarrando su espada láser verde con una sola mano y respirando con fuerza sobrehumana.

¡No habrá más muertes de la mano de una asesina personal del Conde Dooku! – gritó de nuevo Tiin.

Soñar no cuesta ni un crédito, Jedi. – respondió Ventress, casi escupiendo la última palabra.

Tras despedirse, Ventress dio un silbido, haciendo aparecer miles y miles de droides araña que escalaban desde los agujeros de los reactores. Tiin luchaba contra los droides, defendiendo tanto al inconsciente Montalvo como a sí mismo, mientras que Ventress escapaba serenamente, caminando y sonriendo con crueldad.

Mace Windu iba más acelerado que sus otros dos acompañantes, Jax Pavan y Even Piell. El primero se abría paso de forma intimidante entre los droidekas, a los cuales ni siquiera dejaba tiempo necesario para activar sus escudos una vez dejaban de rodar para transportarse a gran velocidad. Antes de poder hacer eso, Windu ya había rebanado sus circuitos. Pavan y Piell iban deshaciéndose de los droides B1 y B2 restantes, corrían para alcanzar una zona estratégica, pues el ascensor del sector cuatro les subiría hasta la azotea de la fábrica de Galentro que se situaba casi al borde de la ciudad. Habían corrido demasiado para alcanzar aquel lugar, y aun así, el planeta seguía infestado de droides y máquinas separatistas. Si no hacían algo pronto, el planeta sería tomado. Una vez entraron en la lejana fábrica, algo más pequeña que la fábrica central ahora en ruinas, Windu utilizaba la Fuerza para mantener las compuertas cerradas, pero no podría aguantar mucho tiempo. Para suerte de los Jedi, un pequeño droide astro-mecánico apareció dando pitidos y chillidos, arrastrándose por un pasillo.

¡Es un astro-mecánico! ¡Traedlo, deprisa! – gritaba Mace, haciendo uso de todo su poder de forma costosa para que no entrasen los droides.

Jax echó a correr como si la vida dependiera de ello, indicando al astro-mecánico para que les ofreciese ayuda. Una vez estuvieron junto a Windu, las órdenes de Piell fueron claras.

¡Escucha, pequeño, debes cerrar las compuertas! ¡Ve hacia ese panel de control y desactiva la corriente! – le gritaba Piell, señalando el panel.

El pequeño droide se giró, soltando pitidos y chillidos diversos, al parecer de alerta. Cuando estuvo frente al panel, hizo uso de sus herramientas de incorporación mecánica, y la puerta quedó sellada desde dentro. Windu recuperó su aliento, apoyado sobre sus rodillas, sudando agotado, pero nada podría detenerle, enseguida se irguió de nuevo para continuar con aquel conflicto.

Vamos a la azotea, debemos… debemos destruir el reactor principal, es lo que da energía constante a la fábrica. Si eso es destruido… la central explotará, al igual que estalló la fábrica principal de Galentro. – explicaba Mace, enfundando su espada láser.

Pero Maestro, si hacemos eso, ¡también morirán los clones de ahí fuera! ¡Al destruirlo, la onda expansiva se llevará por delante todo lo que esté cerca y a ras de suelo! – decía Pavan, con la mirada fija en Windu, que miraba al suelo, pensativo y con gotas de sudor en su rostro.

No tenemos otra opción. – hubo una breve pausa. – Si lo que queremos es librar a Bescane de la invasión separatista, debemos hacerlo. Destruyendo el reactor, todos los droides se destruirán gracias a la onda expansiva.

Y los Clones que ahí fuera combaten también perecerán, Maestro. – repuso Even Piell.

Los tres Jedi permanecían en silencio, era la primera vez que Piell observaba inseguridad en el rostro de Windu.

¿No existe otro modo? Ahora estamos con un droide astro-mecánico, tal vez pueda encontrar una zona estratégica cerca e Bescane desde donde desactivar a los droides de Dooku. – ofreció Pavan.

Para eso necesitamos tiempo, y el Conde Dooku no nos lo pondrá tan sencillo, Pavan. – rechazó Mace Windu.

Droide, ¿cuál es tu serie? – preguntó Even Piell. El droide respondió con pitidos de varias intensidades. - ¡Vaya! Este droide dice ser R1-U3, es uno de los primeros modelos de Industrias Automaton en cuanto a la serie R. ¡Es increíble que se conserve intacto! – finalizó, fascinado.

El pequeño droide se mostraba contento. Su cabeza era un óvalo semi-perfecto, a Windu le recordaba bastante al pequeño R2-D2, de no ser porque sus placas eran bastante más antiguas y sus colores eran verdes y amarillos, con hilos finos de negro en los huecos de entre sus piezas. Al ser algo más antiguo, era un tanto más lento, y no hacía las cosas con la misma perfección que un droide de otra serie más moderna, pero aun así habían tenido suerte dando con él.

Debe de haberse escondido, sino no me explico cómo puede haber durado tanto en Bescane con estos malditos droides por todo el planeta. – se quejaba Pavan.

No debemos demorarnos, iremos a la azotea y destruiremos el reactor. – insistía Windu, caminando hacia el ascensor.

Tengo una idea, Maestro Windu. – dijo Piell, atrayendo la atención de los otros dos Jedi. – Tal vez en la azotea podamos obtener una holo-red estable de comunicación. Podríamos contactar con Oppo Rancisis, o con el propio Yoda, para que adviertan a los Clones Comando de una retirada segura debido a la provocada explosión. – explicó, convencido.

Con todo mi respeto, Maestro, pero veo algunos inconvenientes en ese plan. Si los clones se retiran, los droides les seguirán allá donde vayan, para poder eliminarlos. – reprochó Pavan, muy acertado.

Sí, aprendiz. Es por ello que necesitamos un cebo. – respondió Piell, para el asombro de sus compañeros.

¿Un cebo? – preguntó Mace Windu, pensando que sería la mayor locura de la galaxia.

Sí, había pensado en distraer a los droides yo mismo, o mi aprendiz, pero ahora he presenciado algo mayor mediante la Fuerza. El acorazado, donde usted se presentó en el campamento con los clones por primera vez, Maestro Windu. Si utilizamos el acorazado, podemos hacer creer que hay clones o miembros de la República a bordo, puesto que lleva el sello de la República Galáctica. Podemos crear un falso aviso de retirada, y así los droides aprovecharían para cargar contra el acorazado. – explicaba Piell, con un brillo en el ojo.

Insinúas que… si damos el aviso de retirada, tendríamos después que hacer uso de un acorazado "fantasma" para distraer a los droides y poder destruirlos con la onda expansiva, lo que supondría la falsa retirada, mientras que la verdadera es la de los clones hacia el campamento. – reconstruía Windu, mirando a Even Piell de manera interesante.

Los Jedi jamás habían estado más de acuerdo. Pavan comprendió el plan a la perfección, en aquellos momentos admiraba a su Maestro más que en cualquier otra ocasión, el lazo afectivo Maestro-aprendiz resurgía y crecía con el paso del tiempo. El trabajo, y más un trabajo tan decisivo y complicado, tuvo que ser dividido en dos pequeñas partes. Jax se encargaría de proteger al pequeño astro-mecánico R1-U3 hasta el acorazado, y una vez allí, le ordenaría que fijase una ruta de piloto automático, haciendo que la pequeña nave pasase justo por encima de los droides, dando tiempo a los Maestros Windu y Piell para destruir juntos el reactor de energía y provocar la explosión. Era un plan sencillamente magnífico. "Ni al Maestro Obi-Wan se le habría ocurrido algo así", pensó Pavan para sí. Desgraciadamente, el pequeño astro-mecánico echó a correr despavorido, y los Jedi perdieron su pista. Ya se les ocurriría una alternativa más tarde, pues el droide tal vez les resultaría un estorbo debido a su "miedo". Era tiempo de ponerse en marcha, aquella guerra no tendría que durar mucho más si no querían dejar un enorme rastro de cadáveres.

Los soldados Clon Comando luchaban sin cesar a disparo limpio en el campamento, el cual ya había sido descubierto y estaba siendo asediado en aquel momento. Dos de los soldados saltaron hacia el acorazado, sentándose en las torretas láser y disparando contra los B1 y B2. Eran más de cincuenta droides sólo en el campamento, a saber cuántos más tendrían que eliminar para salir de allí con vida, y, con un toque de suerte, condecorados algunos. Entonces un sonido cada vez más intenso, parecido al de una espada láser pero algo más intenso y veloz, resonó por el campamento.

¿Qué es ese ruido? – dijo Cilid, uno de los Comando sentado en las torretas, mientras disparaba a los droides.

Parece un… - respondió Shrader, su compañero, sin acabar la frase.

Un tremendo impacto láser le retumbó en el casco a Cilid. Cuando echó la mirada hacia su callado compañero, a este le atravesaba el pecho contra el asiento un sable láser carmesí, que al parecer había sido arrojado.

¡Shrader! – gritó.

Cilid se deshizo enseguida de las ataduras de su asiento y se levantó, agarrando su rifle bláster y apuntando hacia el campo de batalla, pero no había ni rastro de nadie que no fuera un clon o un droide. Entonces, ¡zas! Sintió el calor en su estómago, y cuando miró hacia abajo, no emanaba sangre de su reciente herida por quemadura de sable láser, el cual atravesaba su columna vertebral y las fosas de su estómago. Con un ahogado chillido, Cilid falleció, y Ventress le arrojó fuera del acorazado, volviendo a atraer sus espadas láser, desde los cuerpos en los que se habían clavado, y desactivándolas. La frecuencia de holo-transmisión seguía en funcionamiento, y Ventress introdujo las coordenadas y códigos necesarios para poder comunicarse con su Maestro.

Asajj, es un alivio verte aún con vida. – dijo la imagen holográfica de Dooku, que apareció un pequeño momento antes de comenzar a hablar.

Conde Dooku. – hizo una pausa. – Uno de los Jedi ha estado a punto de ser eliminado, de no ser por la aparición de uno de los miembros más importantes del Consejo. ¡Necesito refuerzos! La República ha unificado a auténticos veteranos de guerra.

Pero esto no puede continuar así, Tambor está a punto de llegar a la cita que concertamos… está bien. Veo que no eres capaz de cumplir con un simple objetivo, Ventress. Tendré que hacerlo yo mismo… a mi modo. – respondió Dooku, entrecerrando los ojos y apretando sus dientes con rabia.

Conde Dooku, juntos, mano a mano, podemos… derrotarlos. – ofrecía Ventress, atemorizada ante el poder y el terror que imponía Dooku.

Sólo quiero que me respondas a una cosa, ¿se encuentra Yoda entre el grupo de los Jedi? – preguntó Dooku, alertado.

No, Maestro. Los Jedi, según informes separatistas de los espías, responden a los nombres: Even Piell, Jax Pavan, Saesee Tiin, Mace Windu, Cin Drallig y por último Dama Montalvo… he de añadir que este último yace moribundo, tras combatir contra él. – alardeaba Ventress, sonriendo.

Qué decepción. Me habría gustado ver a mi anciano Maestro, pero aun así, estaré en Bescane en muy poco tiempo. Prepara mi llegada, Ventress. – se despidió Dooku.

Ventress hizo una pequeña reverencia al ver desapareciendo la imagen de su Maestro.

CAPÍTULO 10

Drallig esprintaba por el solar desde el caza estelar Euphoria, donde había llevado al sarrish cojo de vuelta para mantenerlo a salvo de la guerra, movido por los flujos de la Fuerza. Algo le decía que las cosas no marchaban bien en el campamento Clon. Y, efectivamente, la Fuerza jamás le había fallado al sentir esas perturbaciones. Todo estaba envuelto en llamas. Todos los droides y soldados visibles, muertos, derribados y algún que otro herido agonizante. Justo al final de las tiendas de campaña, la figura de una mujer delgada y calva podía apreciarse, cruzada de brazos y con los ojos cerrados, dando la espalda a Cin Drallig.

¡Ventress! ¡Tú has causado todo esto! – gritó Drallig, alborotado.

¿Yo? – se rio en voz alta. – Yo sólo soy partícipe de algo provocado por una raza superior a los Jedi.

¡No hay nada superior a la Fuerza, y los principios de la Fuerza residen en su Lado Luminoso! – gritó Drallig, activando su sable láser y agarrándolo con ambas manos, agachando su cuerpo ligeramente para ser más ágil.

Yo que tú no me preocuparía por mí, Jedi… sino por ellos. – dijo, activando un holo-pad.

La imagen que salía del aparato sostenido por Ventress mostraba en miniatura al Maestro Saesee Tiin combatiendo a cienes y cienes de droides araña, que se le subían encima constantemente, haciendo de la lucha un auténtico infierno, y no muy lejos de él, Dama Montalvo, derribado.

No habrá compasión para los Sith. – dijo Drallig, desactivando su espada y saltando sobre una motojet.

Ventress estaba satisfecha. Los Jedi tenían sus días contados, era muy obvio echando una mirada minutos atrás, cuando casi destruyó el físico de Dama Montalvo. De no haber sido por ese odioso Jedi del Consejo, Saesee Tiin, habría eliminado a uno de ellos, y su lista de asesinatos aumentaría gloriosamente. El crucero acorazado separatista en el que viajaba el Conde Dooku ya podía divisarse en la lejanía, pero, ¿dónde estaba el renombrado Wat Tambor? Parece que la cita entre él y Dooku sufría pequeños retrasos. Una vez el crucero tomó aterrizaje, destruyendo lo poc que quedaba en pie del campamento Clon, la rampa de acceso se desplegó, clavándose en la tierra. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, dejando escapar el humo retenido en el interior, y la elegante figura de Dooku emergió de su interior, bajando la rampa para encontrarse con una Asajj Ventress arrodillada ante él.

Bienvenido, Conde Dooku. – dijo Ventress, sin abandonar su pose arrodillada.

Dejemos la cortesía para otro momento, Asajj. Nos concierne un asunto de extrema gravedad. El gobierno separatista ha confirmado clandestinamente, que Tambor no viajará a Bescane mientras no sea un lugar pacífico y seguro. – explicaba Dooku, con los ojos muy abiertos y el ceño fruncido.

Pero… - Ventress maldijo en su pensamiento al estúpido Tambor. – Quiere eso decir que…

Quiere eso decir, - interrumpió Dooku. – que debemos erradicar nuestra amenaza en su totalidad. Todos, y repito, todos los Jedi, junto a sus patéticos soldados Clon, deben ser eliminados cuanto antes para llevar a cabo las negociaciones. – concluyó, con una media sonrisa.

Comprendido, Maestro. – respondió Ventress, alzándose.

La azotea de la fábrica era un escenario gigantesco, lleno de máquinas que hacían ruidos vaporizadores y eléctricos. Toda la energía del lugar se concentraba allí, gran error según Windu, pues era mucho más fácil destruir una fábrica mediante el sistema de combate aéreo, lo cual hacía vulnerable a la estabilidad laboral de la zona. Pero eso no era asunto suyo en aquel momento, los Jedi debían pensar por el bien y la justicia de Bescane y sus pequeñas ciudades. Si los separatistas tomaban el planeta, podrían fabricar nuevos modelos de droides más potenciados y en mucha más cantidad. Y la República se enfrentaría a peligros aún mayores. Desde arriba, Pavan podía observar al pelotón de clones Comando luchando contra las fuerzas separatistas en incansable lluvia de bláster, y algún que otro detonador en la zona enemiga despedía restos mecánicos por los aires.

Debemos dar el aviso al Maestro Tiin, él es nuestro pasaje a la victoria. Sin nadie que manipule el acorazado, no podremos llevar a cabo el plan. – explicaba Windu.

¡Se acercan más! – gritó Pavan.

Podían observar en el cielo naves separatistas, muchas de ellas manejadas por los propios B1 e incluso algunos B2, acercándose a la fábrica. Los aterrizajes fueron forzosos, en menos de cinco segundos los Jedi se encontraron rodeados de máquinas apuntándoles con miras láser. De entre la multitud de droides, dos droidekas se acercaron frente a Even Piell rodando, y activando sus escudos al frenar en seco.

Jedi, quedan detenidos. – dijo un B1.

Jax, busca un lugar seguro y comunícate con el Maestro Tiin. – dijo Even Piell, activando su espada láser y lanzándole un comunicador.

Mace Windu siguió el movimiento de Even Piell, activando también su espada y tomando una postura intimidante. Los droides no dudaron en disparar a sus rivales, y Pavan corría, bloqueando disparos con su espada a ciegas hasta llegar a las escaleras que bajaban al piso inferior. Una vez se alejó de los droides, activó el comunicador para poder hablar por la señal de la República.

Saesee Tiin luchaba incansablemente. Un droide araña fue partido por la mitad por la luz verde de su espada láser con un ataque vertical, y otro fue destruido de un salvaje cabezazo. Los dos últimos, por fin, no podía creerlo. Una patada hizo que uno de ellos saliera despedido hacia una máquina generadora de electricidad, haciéndolo explotar, y el otro sufrió en sus entrañas mecánicas las quemaduras cortocircuitadas de la espada de luz. Tras el combate, Tiin recuperó poco a poco su aliento, enfundando su sable y acudiendo hacia el herido Montalvo.

Dama, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Tiin, agarrando el cuerpo del joven.

Sí… aunque he estado mejor. – dijo, dolorido y aún con rastros de sangre y heridas.

Bien… vamos, te llevaré al campamento, utilizaremos los med-packs básicos para aliviar tu dolor. Te recuperarás.

Tiin agarró a Montalvo por la cintura, cargándolo a hombros y caminando en dirección al campamento, pero entonces, el comunicador de su túnica comenzó a emitir un sonido de llamada y una luz roja intermitente. Se vio obligado a depositar a Montalvo de nuevo en el suelo para poder activarlo.

¡Maestro Tiin! – la figura de Jax Pavan deslumbraba en el holo-pad.

¡Pavan! ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó el Jedi, aun recuperándose del combate contra los droides araña.

Debemos destruir los reactores y generadores de una de las fábricas de Bescane para destruir a los droides separatistas, y para poder hacerlo, necesitamos su colaboración, Maestro. – solicitaba el aprendiz de Piell.

¿Qué hay de los clones? Siguen combatiendo en gran parte de la zona industrial, por no decir de la neutralidad de las fuerzas de seguridad de Galentro. – cuestionaba Tiin, pensando que podría tratarse de un retorido plan del Maestro Piell, cómo no.

El Maestro Piell lo ha organizado todo, con la ayuda de Mace Windu. Daremos una falsa retirada, y usted debería poder manipular el acorazado en el que llegaron los Comando para hacer creer a los droides que escaparemos en esa nave.

Y así, se centrarán en destruir la nave en vez de perseguir a los clones… dándoos tiempo para… eliminar los reactores y generadores. – concluyó el propio Tiin. - ¡Es un plan brillante!

El aviso de retirada se podrá escuchar en cada comunicador de la República. Que la Fuerza te acompañe, Maestro Tiin. – se despidió Pavan.

Que la Fuerza te acompañe, Jax Pavan.

Cin Drallig llegó a la posición de Tiin en cuanto el comunicador se desactivó.

¡Maestro Tiin! Pensaba que estaba en apuros. – dijo, tomando aire.

Lo estaba. Debemos llevar a Montalvo al campamento, necesita atención médica cuanto antes. – respondió Tiin.

El campamento ya no es territorio de la República, Maestro. Ventress y los droides han destruido todo, las tiendas, las armas, han asesinado a los clones… todo está ahora entre llamas, y antes de irme he podido observar un crucero enorme dirigiéndose a aquella zona. – hizo una pausa, viendo la expresión de desagrado de Tiin. - ¿También piensas que es obra del Conde Dooku? Lo percibo.

Sí, yo también lo percibo. Y creo que ya es hora de que pague por sus crímenes. – dijo, sonriendo.

Ambos hombres se alejaban a paso ligero, Tiin cargando a Montalvo a hombros, a pesar del peligro que se avecinaba de forma inevitable.

Pavan no tardó en unirse a la guerra en aquella fábrica. Un ataque con salto acabó con los circuitos de dos droides B2, y pudo contrarrestar a tiempo los disparos de los droidekas. Mace Windu controlaba la situación aunque a duras penas, haciendo uso del empujón de la Fuerza periódicamente para evadir a los B1 que trataban de rodearles.

¡Cuidado!

Even Piell gritó, alertando a Windu de la presencia de un B2 que le apuntaba a la cabeza. Nada más escuchar el grito, Windu se agachó, dejando volar el sable láser de Even Piell hasta atravesar al dichoso droide. La espada volvió a las manos de Piell, acabando en una combinación de giros y golpes del Ataru que eliminaron a varios B1 que quedaban en pie. El pequeño Maestro tuerto se había lucido en combate con creces, aunque lo suyo jamás había sido alardear. El escudo de uno de los droidekas agotó toda su energía, y Windu saltó unos cinco metros por encima de él, impactando con su espada láser en la chapa metálica, destruyéndolo por dentro. El droideka restante no cesaba su ataque sobre Jax Pavan, que bloqueaba y giraba tratando de esquivar muchos de los disparos, y finalmente, un empujón realizado por Piell retumbó en toda la superficie de la azotea, haciendo caer al droideka al vacío.

Maestro, es usted una auténtica caja de sorpresas. – elogiaba Pavan a Even Piell.

No me gustan estos droides, lo tomo como algo muy personal. – dijo en respuesta su Maestro, con su expresión habitual malhumorada. - ¿Has comunicado al Maestro Tiin nuestro cometido, aprendiz?

Tal y como lo pidió. En cuanto se dé el aviso de retirada, manipulará el acorazado mediante la Fuerza, y cuando podamos ver que los droides reaccionan, estaremos listos para destruir los reactores. – explicó Pavan, finalizando el trazado plan.

Esta guerra está a punto de acabar. – dijo Windu, esperanzado.

Esta guerra acaba de empezar, Mace Windu. – dijo una voz femenina.

Ventress apareció de la nada en un aerotaxi conducido por ella misma, al parecer robado del puerto de estacionamiento de una de las ciudades, y saltó desde su asiento hasta estar frente a los Jedi.

¡Ventress, quedas detenida por crímenes contra la República Galáctica y contra la Orden Jedi! – gritó Windu, anteponiéndose a Pavan y Piell y activando su espada láser.

Cuántas veces habré oído esa frase en un mismo día. – respondió Asajj, sonriendo y agachando ligeramente la cabeza.

¡No tienes ninguna posibilidad, eres una asesina, y como tal serás detenida! – dijo Windu, agarrando con más fuerza su arma.

Lo cierto… es que no estoy sola, Maestro Jedi.

Dos motojets aterrizaron en la azotea a los lados de Ventress, y dos seres encapuchados bajaron de sus asientos, poniéndose uno en cada lado de la asesina.

Os presento… a dos acólitos Sith, muy bien entrenados en las artes del Lado Oscuro por el mismísimo Lord Oscuro de los Sith. – les presentó Ventress.

El que se situaba a su derecha se quitó la capucha. Era más grande y fornido que el otro acólito. Un trandoshano, con un tatuaje bajo su ojo izquierdo que representaba el símbolo de los Sith. El reptiliano dejó escapar un gruñido, y desenfundó dos espadas láser de gran tamaño, activándolas. El segundo acólito Sith era un ongree, con la piel más pálida de lo normal en su raza, y los ojos teñidos en un color rojo demoníaco, debido a su afección hacia el Lado Oscuro. Desenfundó también su arma, un sable láser de doble hoja. El trandoshano se dispuso a atacar con ambas espadas al Maestro Windu. La lluvia de chispas fue increíblemente pavorosa, Windu bloqueaba demasiados ataques bajos, si se despistaba con esa defensa, el acólito podría realizar un segundo ataque mortal. El ongree atacó a Jax Pavan, el cual bloqueaba con facilidad, pero el ongree lograría cansarlo con rapidez si no era consecuente. Ventress y Piell se miraban frunciendo el ceño. El Jedi decidió ser el primero en atacar, saltando y cayendo con una voltereta, haciendo chocar los recién activados sables de luz rojo y verde. El combate era bastante desenfrenado como para ser descrito con claridad. Windu bloqueaba sin cesar los ataques del trandoshano, hasta que logró que uno de los ataques impactase de lleno en uno de sus brazaletes de Cortosis, desactivando el sable láser que el trandoshano sostenía con su mano izquierda. Este enfureció al ver que el arma dejó de funcionar.

Acólitos… - esbozó Windu, en guardia, concentrado en defensa.

CAPÍTULO 11

La llegada al campamento clon fue más amena de lo previsto, pero sólo hasta que llegaron. Drallig hizo un gesto a Tiin para advertirle de la presencia del Conde Dooku, y se escondieron tras una máquina de estractos metálicos, sacada probablemente de entre los escombros de la fábrica principal.

Dar con los Jedi, y eliminadlos. No debe quedar ni rastro de sus cuerpos cuando me comunique con Wat Tambor. – le instruía Dooku a tres droides B1.

Roger, roger. – respondieron al unísono, marchándose.

Cuando los droides se fueron, Dooku aprovechó un segundo para cerrar sus ojos y sumergirse en el descanso interno de la Fuerza, pero una perturbación retumbó en sus adentros, casi provocando arcadas. Y abrió los ojos. Los Jedi.

Debe ser complicado manejar a esos droides blasfemos con tanta soltura como la suya, Conde Dooku. – dijo una voz detrás suya.

Dooku se giró con lentitud, hondeando su túnica de ceremonias a causa del ligero viento.

Maestro Drallig, es un placer volver a verle. – dijo Dooku, sonriendo al visitante. – La última vez que le vi, entrenábamos en una de las clases del Maestro Yoda.

El entrenamiento no ha servido de nada en tu linaje, Dooku. Ahora eres enemigo de la República, lo cual quiere decir que también eres mi enemigo. – respondió, sin hacer ningún otro movimiento.

Los Jedi nunca aprendéis. Sois débiles. Y los débiles deben perecer. – dijo Dooku, soltando una descarga de rayos de la Fuerza sobre Drallig, que los bloqueaba haciendo fuerza con sus palmas.

El esfuerzo estaba siendo atroz, incluso debido a la potencia de aquel impacto de rayos continuos, Drallig sentía cómo sus pies se deslizaban suavemente hacia atrás, movidos por la insistencia del Conde.

¡No… podrás eliminar a ningún Jedi más! – gritó Drallig, con la voz cortante debido al gran esfuerzo que suponía no ser consumido por aquellos rayos.

¡Eres débil! ¡Todos los Jedi sucumbiréis! – respondió Dooku, reforzando la ira de sus rayos.

Saliendo despedido con un salto de la Fuerza, Saesee Tiin se lanzó contra Dooku, arrastrándolo varios metros contra el suelo y así cesando sus rayos contra Drallig, pero ello provocó que Dooku hiciera levitar a Tiin, descargando aún más rayos sobre este y enviándolo a ras de suelo con un empujón de la Fuerza. Tiin no pareció estar muy dolido, su cuerpo era bastante resistente al dolor, y más aún si cargaba con armadura de guerra por debajo de la túnica. Él y Drallig activaron sus espadas láser, esperando la misma respuesta por parte de Dooku.

La guerra era inevitable en un planeta como este, caballeros. – dijo Dooku, sonriendo. – Mi filosofía del Lado Oscuro verá incrementada su ansia de poder si sois dos los derrotados, en lugar de un único Jedi. – finalizó, desenfundando su curvado sable láser y activándolo.

El ruido chisporroteante de su espada carmesí retumbó por todo el campamento. El esgrima del Conde Dooku siempre fue característico por su elegancia, primero apuntar al suelo, después reverencia, y espada hacia arriba. Ambos Jedi se acercaron para un tremendo encuentro de espadas, Drallig a la derecha y Tiin a la izquierda. Dooku se coordinaba gloriosamente para poder bloquear los ataques de ambos con la espada láser, hasta que Tiin atacó bruscamente y Dooku bloqueó el impacto, aprovechando su otra mano para hacer levitar a Drallig, ahogándole con la Fuerza. Tras evadir a Tiin, pudo electrificar a Drallig y empujarlo contra una tienda de campaña, aturdiéndolo temporalmente. El combate se ceñía bastante igualado entre Dooku y Tiin. Varios giros de Dooku resultaban golpetazos mortales, pero Tiin era versátil y se acomodaba muy pronto en cada duelo que le acarreaba. Pronto el combate se tornó más intenso, golpes verticales y horizontales, un ataque bajo de Dooku el cual Tiin esquivó con un salto y contraatacó… no se veía un final concreto en la batalla. Incluso el Maestro Yoda en Geonosis tuvo un encuentro igualado con Dooku, lo cual decrecía la esperanza en Tiin, pero no por ello mostraba miedo, sino todo lo contrario. Saesee Tiin se mostraba salvaje, imponente, con un gran poder, llevado por los lados más luminosos de la Fuerza viva. Su rabia aumentó de forma creciente cuando Dooku destrozó su hombrera izquierda de un sablazo giratorio, pero aprendió hace bastante tiempo a canalizar ese sentimiento y no dejarse dominar por él.

El trandoshano luchaba incansable, sin perturbaciones a pesar de haber perdido una de sus espadas láser frente al metal Cortosis de los brazales de Windu. Pero, como antes se había mencionado, se trataba de un acólito Sith, frente a todo un emblemático Maestro Jedi y miembro del Alto Consejo Jedi, por lo cual uno de sus lentos movimientos debido a su corpulencia, le delató. Windu vio blanco fácil en cuanto pudo agarrar su muñeca y rebanar su antebrazo, perdiendo así también el arma que podía seguir utilizando. Un chillido irritante emanó de las cuerdas sonoras del reptiliano, y Windu le empujó haciendo uso de la Fuerza, haciéndole caer desde lo alto de la azotea, gritando desconsoladamente. El ongree atacaba a Jax con ambas hojas, alternándolas de manera violenta y rabiosa. Una hoja por la derecha, otra por la izquierda, y así sucesivamente, hasta que Pavan pudo dar un salto, combinado con una voltereta hacia atrás, la cual aprovechó para dar una patada al mango de la espada láser del ongree, desarmándolo. Cuando calló de pie frente a él, le apuntó con su espada láser, indeciso sobre el destino de la criatura.

¡Acaba con él, es aspirante a Sith! ¡Es peligroso dejarlos con vida! ¡Debemos actuar con justicia! – gritaba Windu.

Aun escuchando a un Jedi legendario en aquellos tiempos de guerra, Pavan no podía decidirse, se quedó paralizado, inmóvil ante un indefenso ongree que pedía piedad con su mirada. De pronto, algo llamó su atención. Su Maestro, Even Piell, había sido lanzado unos metros a ras de suelo, derribado por un golpe de Ventress, después del cual se acercó al ongree por detrás, atravesando su pecho con el sable de luz rojo. Después de atravesarlo, el ongree dejó escapar un grito ahogado, cayendo al suelo de bruces.

¡No eres capaz de matar, Jedi! ¡Ahora verás la propia muerte de tu Maestro! – gritó Ventress.

¡No!

Pavan empujó a Ventress con la Fuerza, haciendo que chocara contra un generador de la fábrica, que produjo una mini-explosión, y Ventress se precipitó hacia el vacío debido a la onda expansiva. Mientras caía, pensaba en qué había hecho mal, en por qué sentía tanto odio hacia los Jedi, y en por qué había acabado de ese modo, asesinando inocentes con una facilidad magistral. Lo cierto, es que todo ello le resultaba absurdo, pero su estilo de vida le hacía ansiar más y más poder, y eso la enamoraba por dentro. Cayó durante al menos dos minutos, hasta que pulsó el botón de su muñequera, y su caza estelar apareció, recogiéndola durante el salto gracias al piloto automático. Había sido derrotada, pero la guerra aún no había terminado.

La guerra se había trasladado con facilidad hasta el solar donde yacía el caza estelar Euphoria. Morball podía escuchar los disparos desde dentro, debía esconderse, de lo contrario los droides lo atraparían, y no muy costosamente, ya que caminar sin una de tus piernas no es moco de gungan. El sarrish hizo milagros para poder levantarse, gracias a la increíble fuerza de sus brazos trabajadores. Miró por una de las ventanas, al menos doce soldados clon Comando combatían a hordas y hordas de droides B1 y B2. Reconoció a Timmp, el clon médico que había estado atendiéndole hace unas horas, calmando el dolor de su pierna. Debía hacer algo, no hacerlo supondría su inutilidad en uno de los mayores conflictos que jamás había visto en Bescane. Se arrastró por el suelo frío del caza, con la esperanza de llegar a algún rincón donde los Jedi hubiesen guardado algunas armas de repuesto o algo parecido, pero luego lo meditó. "Son Jedi", pensó. No necesitan demasiadas armas, pudiendo hacer uso de la "Fuerza" como ellos lo llaman, y teniendo a esos clones tan cualificados. Dentro del Euphoria no encontraría nada, pero si salía al exterior, era un suicidio. No podía caminar, se arrastraba por el suelo torpemente, como si fuera un Hutt con problemas de coordinación. De repente, cuando se aupó sobre los mandos de control, pudo ver cómo un Comando le propinaba un culatazo a un droide, desarmándolo y después destrozando su pechera a disparos, justo al lado de la rampa de acceso del caza estelar. Era su oportunidad. Abrió las compuertas, sin pensarlo dos veces, y se arrastró por la fría rampa, mucho más fría de lo que imaginaba, podía notarlo en su abdomen. El clon que asaltó al droide ya se había enzarzado de nuevo en el tiroteo, y aprovechando la distracción de todos ellos, se hizo con el bláster del droide caído, y volvió a introducirse a rastras en la nave, cerrando las puertas. Uno de los droides B1 le vio justo al entrar y cerrar la puerta, y se dirigió al caza por la rampa, disparando a la puerta. Casualmente, la puerta se abrió, y el droide se introdujo en la nave mirando a los lados.

¡Muéstrese, queda detenido! – gritó el B1.

¡Chúpate esta! – gritó Morball.

El sarrish estaba sentado en la camilla metálica donde le atendieron, y disparó varias veces contra el droide utilizando su bláster robado. El B1 no tardó en caer desplomado, soltando chispas.

De no haber perdido la pierna, habría sido un buen comando. – bromeó para sí mismo.

Even Piell se recuperaba del impacto, volviendo a ponerse en pie, asistido por su aprendiz.

Me has salvado la vida, Pavan. Eres todo un Caballero Jedi. – elogiaba Piell, mostrando honor y orgullo en su ojo bueno.

No ha sido nada, Maestro. – se dirigió a Windu. - ¿Damos la orden de retirada, Maestro Windu?

Da la orden por el comunicador. Pero si Tiin se demora, estaremos en peligro de fracasar el plan. – dijo Windu, enfundando su espada láser y mirando hacia abajo, donde la batalla entre clones y droides continuaba incesante.

Es un riesgo que debemos correr, Maestro. – respondió Even Piell.

Saesee Tiin combatía contra Dooku, con la balanza en su contra debido a un ligero corte que Dooku le provocó en el muslo izquierdo.

Ahora, los Jedi estaréis a mi merced. Dejad este planeta en mis manos, por vuestro propio bien, sino seréis eliminados junto al resto de la población civil de Bescane. – amenazaba Dooku.

No lo permitiré.

Tiin atacó sujetando la espada láser con ambas manos, girando sobre sí mismo en el segundo impacto, haciendo saltar chispas carmesís al buscar la posición de combate de Dooku. Algo detuvo a ambos hombres en medio del enfrentamiento, un sonido incesante de miles de comunicadores que emergían de los cadáveres de los clones. Al parecer, el aviso ya había sido enviado, pero, ¿cómo podría llevar a cabo el plan con la presencia de Dooku?

Vaya, parece que los clones se retiran del campo de batalla. ¿Es esta la valentía tan renombrada en un Jedi? – se burlaba Dooku.

¡Dooku! – gritó Tiin, como poseído, con el ceño más fruncido de lo normal. - ¡Quedas detenido en nombre del Alto Consejo Jedi!

Cienes de soldados clon de la República salieron de entre los restos de tiendas de campaña y algunos de la lejanía, otros llegaban en un segundo acorazado enviado por el propio Yoda desde Coruscant. Dooku se vio rodeado en pocos segundos. Su mirada se clavó en Saesee Tiin.

Tus crímenes han caído, Dooku. Bescane no será colonizado por los separatistas. – dijo Tiin, apuntando a Dooku con la punta de su espada láser esmeralda.

De repente, surcando el cielo, un oscuro caza estelar, color azabache, casi indistinguible, viraba muy cerca del campamento, y cuando pasó justo por encima, Dooku saltó hacia él, entrando en su interior. El caza se perdió en la inmensidad del cielo de Bescane, abandonando el planeta.

Dooku ha huído. ¡Soldados, vuelvan a sus transportes! Nos iremos muy pronto. – ordenó Tiin, observando las reverencias de los soldados retirándose.

Ya era hora de acabar con aquel conflicto. El acorazado comenzaba a moverse en señal de respuesta al uso de la Fuerza de Tiin, pero sin duda habría que hacer un esfuerzo abrumador para poder elevarlo en el aire. No podía perder mucho tiempo.

Even Piell observaba cómo los clones comenzaban su retirada, y algunos droides les perseguían, pero otros se quedaron paralizados en cuanto un acorazado de la República surcaba el cielo con lentitud.

¡Se escapan en esa nave! ¡Disparadles! – gritó un B1.

Todos los droides restantes tirotearon al acorazado, sin hacer daños muy graves salvo la avería de alguna turbina.

¡Debemos hacerlo, es ahora o nunca! – gritó Windu.

Piell afirmó moviendo la cabeza, y juntos, Pavan y él hicieron uso de la Fuerza para elevar un contenedor de metal, el cual lanzaron con una brutal potencia contra los generadores de la fábrica. La explosión fue grandiosa, y los tres Jedi lograron salvarse del fuego al arrojarse al vacío de un salto. El acorazado sse frenó en seco, a poca distancia desde el ángulo de caída de los Jedi, facilitando que se subieran a bordo. Posteriormente, Tiin, agotado, los depositó en tierra firme y cogió aire, tranquilizado. Los tres Jedi llegaron a su encuentro.

Te estamos muy agradecidos, Maestro Tiin. Sin su ayuda, no podríamos haber llevado a cabo el plan. – dijo Piell.

No es tan fácil mover un acorazado como parece. – bromeaba. – debemos irnos, Montalvo y Drallig están heridos.

Bien, Piell y Pavan, volved a vuestro caza estelar y seguir nuestro rumbo a Coruscant. Llevaremos al sarrish a un puesto médico de la República una vez hayamos llegado sanos y salvos. El Maestro Tiin y yo nos ocuparemos de regresar junto con los clones que han sobrevivido, y de prestar atención médica a Montalvo y Drallig. – planificó Windu, dividiendo el trabajo.

EPÍLOGO

Even Piell observaba la inmensidad de Bescane desde el Euphoria. Estaba meditando, llevaba un tiempo sumergido en sus pensamientos, sentado en su asiento y con el ojo bueno abierto, con un haz de luz esperanzador. Era un bonito atardecer, demasiado como para no producirle un sentimiento de anhelo al regresar a casa. Habían logrado su objetivo, habían salvado miles, tal vez millones, de vidas. Los separatistas ya no podrían aumentar la producción de droides, seguirían con el modelo actual y característico. Y Piell sabía que, por mucho que luchase, la guerra no tenía fin, y él había nacido para ser un guerrero, después de ser un Jedi. Su aprendiz ya no era un simple padawan, había demostrado ser algo mucho más que eso, era todo un guerrero, era un auténtico Jedi, orgulloso de ello. Su linaje no había sido el más prometedor, puesto que su padre estuvo en contra de los Jedi bastantes años, y aún lo estaba, pero el muchacho había demostrado que era un luchador envidiable, y además muy inteligente.

Pavan se dedicaba a tomarse un tiempo para descansar, la guerra había sido muy dura, probablemente el conflicto más duro al que podría haberse enfrentado junto a su Maestro. Estaba orgulloso de haber sido seleccionado por Yoda para una misión de ese nivel, de hecho pensó en elogiar al pequeño Maestro por ello, pero se dio cuenta de que la justicia era desinteresada. Yoda no buscaba aprobación ni elogio, sino la paz de la galaxia.

Morball estaba sentado en la camilla de emergencia, y Piell había llegado hace un rato para ponerle nuevos vendajes en la herida, justo después de terminar con sus meditaciones.

¿Los Jedi acostumbráis a acoger a los que no pueden valerse por sí mismos? – preguntó Morball.

Un Jedi trabaja por y para la justicia. No acogemos a nadie, sino que lidiamos con algo superior a toda amenaza. – dijo Even Piell en respuesta.

¿Y qué es eso superior, si se puede saber? – preguntó ingenuo, acariciando su pierna herida.

La esperanza. – por primera vez, una sonrisa escapó en los labios del Maestro Piell.

El caza estelar Euphoria entraba en la inmensidad del espacio, y, cuando obtuvo la correcta posición, los viajeros regresaban a casa gracias a la entrada en el hiperespacio.

FIN


End file.
